Mi familia se separa
by Amai do
Summary: Los hijos de Yamato y Sora sufren de la separación de sus padres. Con la ayuda de sus "tíos" intentan reconciliarlos, pues se han enterado que los quieren separar. Los niños son tan inocentes que todo lo malinterpretan, ¡Pero son niños!.'SORATO'*COMPLETO*
1. Una promesa rota

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

*Esta historia se lleva a cabo exactamente un año después del epílogo de _El poder del amor y la amistad._

*Este fic va dedicado a todos lo que leyeron mi fic de _El poder del amor y la amistad._

**Mi familia se separa.**

**Capítulo 1: **Una promesa rota.

La casa de la familia Ishida-Takenouchi estaba ocupada por ocho integrantes, El papá, la mamá, la hija mayor, el hijo menor, y los digimons de cada quien. Ellos se encontraban cenando.

Ese día sábado, había sido muy divertido, pero había una pequeña de ocho años que no probaba bocado a pesar de lo hambrienta que estaba; al parecer, su madre fue la única que lo notó:

-¿Te pasa algo, Aiko?

-¿He..?, no nada… es solo que… estoy preocupada por una amiga, y no sé cómo ayudarla.

-¿Y qué le pasa a tu amiga? –preguntó, conociendo el típico truco de culpar a una amiga cuando en realidad eras tú la del problema.

-Es que… me contó que sus padres no se aman; y que se van a divorciar. –contestó tristemente.

Los siete presentes prestaron atención, en especial el padre de familia, pues sabía lo que significaba una separación.

Sora, sabiendo que su hija no era la del problema, intentó darle ánimos y explicar un poco la situación. –Pues, no siempre la falta de amor no es la causa del divorcio, hija.

-Pero a veces es mejor una separación es mejor que estar viendo discutir todo el tiempo. Los cambios, por más difíciles que sean, siempre son para mejorar, hija. –le contestó su padre, el portador de la amistad, que ya sabía lo que se siente ver a sus padres pelear, más a una edad temprana; por lo que se imaginaba a esa amiga.

-¿Tú crees? –Le preguntó su hija muy curiosa por la respuesta que su progenitor daba.

-Sí, así que solo dile que ella cuenta con tigo, y también que sería bueno que deje de preocuparse. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, eso haré. –contestó segura.

Todos los presentes siguieron disfrutando de la cena que la señora de la casa se había tomado la molestia de elaborar, pero la siguiente pregunta del hijo menor, los sacaría de esa tranquilidad.

-Papás, ¿ustedes se aman? –preguntó con inocencia.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, en especial los portadores del amor la amistad.

-Pero que preguntas haces Yuujou. –reprendió su hermana con un poco de de enfado, pero en el fondo sentía la misma curiosidad que él.

-Déjalo, solo es curiosidad por lo que comentaste hace rato. –Le dijo amorosamente su madre.

-Pero se aman, ¿verdad? –preguntó dudosa la niña rubia en esta ocasión.

-¿Ustedes qué creen? –cuestionó el hombre de la casa con un tono divertido, pero como los niños aún eran muy chicos y no diferenciaban entre la broma y la realidad, malentendieron la situación.

-¿no se aman? –preguntó con demasiada preocupación en sus ojos. A diferencia de su hermana, él lo demostró con pequeñas lágrimas inundando esos bellos ojos rubí, unos del mismo color que los de su madre.

Ambos padres, al ver la reacción de su hijo menor, sintieron demasiada ternura, y decidieron aclarar las cosas antes que crecieran esos "malentendidos".

-Pero claro que sí. –les dijo su mamá mientras miraba a sus dos hijos y tomaba la mano de su esposo, quien se encontraba a su lado; los digimons, quienes se encontraban al margen de la platica de sus compañeros, decidieron intervenir.

-Yu, tu padres se aman mucho, desde que estaban muy, muy jóvenes, ¿a acaso no te acuerdas de la historia que ellos te cuentan, la de cuando tu papá renunció al amor de tu madre para salvarla? –preguntó dulcemente Gabumon.

El niño pelirrojo paró de soltar esas inocentes lágrimas que sus ojitos dejaban caer; para hacer memoria y recordar la historia que amaba escuchar.

Yuujou, solo pudo asentir con su cabeza mientras se tallaba su ojo con la manga de su suéter.

-¿Lo ves? –le dijo la compañera de su madre.

-Entonces sí se aman, ¿verdad? –preguntó ahora su hija, que aunque sabía la verdad, quería escucharlo de sus padres.

-Por supuesto. –contestaron al unísono con una sonrisa llena de ternura tomados de las manos.

-¿Qué tanto? –preguntó de nuevo el niño con la inocencia característica de los niños.

-Mucho. –Aclaró el portador de la amistad.

-¿Cómo hasta donde? –insistía.

-Pues… como de aquí hasta la Luna, de ida y de regreso un millón de veces. –respondió con mucha seguridad, pues él, que había ido a ese lugar, sabía que lejos estaba, y también conocía la inocencia de sus hijos.

-¿Tanto? –volvió a cuestionar con sus ojos demasiado abiertos.

-Sí. –contestó su mamá con una sonrisa juguetona.

Tras esa declaración, los dos hijos de ese matrimonio se quedaron tranquilos, pero… el más pequeño aún tenía una pregunta, la cual había querido hacer desde que comenzó a llorar.

-¿Entonces no se van a divorciar, verdad?

Los dos adultos se sorprendieron por la pregunta de su hijo.

-No, hijo, ¿cómo puedes creer algo así? Déjame decirte que el día que nos casamos, yo le prometí a tu mamá que nunca, nunca me iba separar de ella ni de ustedes, y es una promesa que tengo que cumplir, además… yo amo a tu madre, demasiado, muchísimo, como para alejarme de ella, y de ustedes dos también. Y les prometo que nunca me voy a alejar del lado de ustedes tres. –aclaró.

Yu, razonando un poco lo que su padre le dijo:

-O sea, que Ai, y yo nacimos del amor que ustedes dos se tienen, ¿no es así? –preguntó por última vez.

-Yu… -le habló su hermana mayor con mucha dulzura. Era obvio que ambos niños eran hijos de los portadores del amor y la amistad, porque, a pesar de contar con 8 y 5 años, ambos eran demasiado maduros y veían el mundo tal y como era; de la misma forma que sus amados padres. Y hablando de ellos, ambos quedaron completamente enternecidos con la inocencia, madurez, amor, e inteligencia del pequeño Ishida.

-Escucha hijo, nadie lo pudo decir mejor que tú. –contestó su papá.

Tras esa breve platica, la duda que tenía quedó totalmente borrada. Era obvio que el amor de ellos era muy fuerte, tan fuerte que logró permanecer intacto al abrirse la puerta al digimundo, tan fuerte que logró permanecer fuerte ante muchas pruebas que les puso la vida y tan fuerte que ahora los mantenía unidos por dos bellos hijos.

'_tengo a los mejores padres del mundo'_

*

*

*

*

*.*.*.*.*

-Hola, tío Matt. –saludo un pequeño Tsunomon que se encontraba en la sala de la casa.

-Hola chicos. –correspondió.

-¡Papá! –su hijo varón corrió a darle la bienvenida a la casa, pues él regresaba de trabajar algo temprano.

-Hola hijos. –saludándolos a él y a su hija. -¿Qué han hecho?

-Mira, hemos estado usando el juguete que me diste papá. –respondió alegremente el pelirrojo que mientras mostraba una pequeña grabadora.

-Sí, y apenas nos íbamos a ir al patio para seguir jugando. –mencionó la mayor mientras se llevaba una galleta a su boca.

-¡Hey!, déjenme galletas. –les advirtió mientras buscaba una.

-Hay muchas, la tía Sora hizo en la tarde. –dijo un Pyokomon.

-Hablando de ella… ¿donde está? –preguntó su esposo.

-Creo que en el cuarto donde pinta, ha estado muy rara, ¿sabes?, primero llegó del trabajo, luego hizo la comida, luego las galletas, y luego se puso a limpiar toda la casa. –contestó con inocencia.

-Ha estado limpiando. –murmuró; pues el la conocía demasiado, demasiado como para saber que no hacía galletas después de elaborar la comida, que no limpiaba inmediatamente la cocina y mucho menos la casa entera si no era lunes. Sin duda, algo pasaba, significaba que Sora estaba triste o enojada, una de dos, o en su contrario, ambas.

-Bueno, vamos al jardín para seguir jugando, papá. –avisó su primogénita.

El hombre se encaminó para ver que es lo que pasaba con su mujer, así que sin probar las galletas que tanto le gustaban fue hasta la habitación en la que según su hijo se había ido su esposa.

Tocó la puerta esperando alguna respuesta.

_-Adelante. _–le escuchó decir con voz apagada, lo cual preocupó a el portador del amor y la amistad. Se adentró a la habitación para hablar con ella:

-Hola, cielo. –comenzó

-Hola, llegaste temprano. –respondió al saludo.

-Sí, no había nada que hacer, así que me vine, es probable que dentro de un mes y medio vaya de misión.

-Ya veo. –decía cada vez más seria.

-Oye. –se sentó frente a ella. -¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella no dijo nada, sabía que si empezaba a decir la _razón_ de la decisión que había tomado, podía haber problemas, pero… él era su esposo, y su deber era contarle todo.

-Ishida. –comenzó a decir con voz seria, calmada y decidida. –cierra la puerta por favor, tenemos que hablar.

Su marido solo se dedicó a hacer lo que ella pidió, algo andaba mal.

*

*

*

*

*.*.*.*.*

-No es verdad, mis papás no se pueden separar, y tampoco me pueden separar de Yuujou. No me van a separar de mi hermano, no lo voy a permitir. Mi papá nos prometió que nunca se iba a alejar de nosotros, él me dijo que amaba a mi mamá y que siempre estaríamos juntos. Nunca le voy a perdonar que nos abandone de esta manera, no le permitiré que no cumpla su promesa.

Al terminar de decir eso, por fin dejó escapar esas lágrimas que guardaba dentro de su pequeño corazón; el recordar lo que había escuchado en esa tarde le dolía, recordar cómo sus padres hablaban sobre separar a sus hijos le aterraba, recordar los gritos y las malas palabras que su papá le gritaba a su mamá le asustaban más y escuchar el llanto de su madre que nunca había presenciado, le destrozaba.

-

_Recordaba todo:_

_Ella estaba en el patio jugando con su hermano, sus digimons y los digimons de sus padres. Yu acababa de grabar una canción en la armónica que su padre le compró tiempo atrás, fue a buscar a sus padres para que lo escucharán, querían darles una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa la tubo ella al escuchar la platica de sus padres. Escuchaba sobre que debían separarlos, era algo cruel; fue de nuevo al patio para ir por Yu, pero consideró que sería mejor no preocuparlo. Así que solo tomó su juguete, fue de nuevo con sus padres, esta vez llevando consigo un arma para grabar la conversación, pues quería que sus "tíos" la escucharan; mientras iba caminando, sonó el teléfono, se apresuró a ir a contestarlo, pero dejó de sonar justo en el momento que ella iba a levantarlo. Esta vez no había nada que le impidiera ir. Fue hasta el cuarto de trabajo de su madre, y comenzó a grabar; ella quedó sorprendida con lo que escuchó: A sus padres gritando y dándose insultos que nunca creyó escuchar. _

-

La pequeña niña estaba tan triste por pensar en la posibilidad de ver a su familia separada, pero ella tenía grabada la conversación que sus padres, momentos atrás, habían tenido, que les mostraría a sus "tíos" Tai y Mimi, los mejores amigos de sus padres, quienes sin duda ayudarían para que su familia no se separaran y que sus padres.

-¿Porqué rompiste tu promesa, papá?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

.

.

.

.

.

_**En el capítulo 2:**_

_Tai, ¿los niños se pueden quedarse con ustedes por un rato?_

_._

_Disculpe Señora Ishida, pero ha habido un par de problemas con Aiko, ¿podrían venir para hablar sobre su desempeño académico de su hija?_

_._

_Mis papás se van a divorciar tío Tai._

_._

_No puedo creer que mi hermano cometa los mismos errores que nuestro padre, él prometió que nunca haría lo mismo._

_._

_Chicos, ellos aún se aman, estoy seguro que solo son unos problemas sin importancia._

_._

_Entonces porqué hablaban sobre separarnos a mí y a Yu._

_._

_¿Qué propones que hagamos, amor?_

_._

_Revivir sus días de noviazgo._

_._

_Sora, entiende, ya no hay solución, lo mejor será separarnos._

_._

_Ya veo que lo que prometes son puras palabras._

_._

_La operación "lobo-pájaro" comienza._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-

**N/A: Bueno, Otro fic Sorato!!!! **

**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten =)**

*Este fic nació de una experiencia personal, bueno no todo es mi experiencia, pero decidí basarme un poco en ella. En fin, este fic contiene un poco del capítulo 1 de "Doce Meses" de Marin-Ishida, le pedí permiso para tomar algunas cosas prestadas y ella muy amablemente me dijo que sí, no es obligatorio leerlo, pero sí lo recomiendo, ya que varias cosas –sobre todo en el segundo y tercer capítulo –se hablaran de ellas. También le agradezco que ella me prestara los nombres que ella les pone a los hijos de Matt y Sora; lo cual olvidé mencionar en mi fic de _El poder del amor y la amistad, _también recomiendo que lo lean, ya que hay un par de cosas que tomé de ahí, sobre todo son los mismos personajes.

**Dios los bendiga **

**Amai do **


	2. Más problemas y una solución

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

_La pequeña niña estaba tan triste por pensar en la posibilidad de ver a su familia separada, pero ella tenía grabada la conversación que sus padres, momentos atrás, habían tenido, que les mostraría a sus "tíos" Tai y Mimi, los mejores amigos de sus padres, quienes sin duda ayudarían para que su familia no se separaran y que sus padres regresaran._

_-¿Porqué rompiste tu promesa, papá?_

**Capítulo 2: **Más problemas y una solución.

La casa Ishida/Takenouchi, la cual, anteriormente llena de risas y alegría, ahora se mantenía sumida en el silencio y en el llanto de una pequeña niña rubia. Eran pasadas las 2 de la mañana; ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Aiko escuchó la pelea entre sus amados padres y… ahora había cosas y comportamientos diferentes entre ellos.

.

.

-Yamato por favor, contrólate. –pidió desesperada la mujer.

-No Sora. ¡Esto no se puede quedar así! –espetó mientras tomaba su abrigo y salía furioso de la casa.

-Por favor, permite que lo solucionemos los dos. –volvió a pedir.

-Me encargaré de contactar a Cody para que nos asesore, ¿de acuerdo? –aunque lo dijo como si fuera una orden.

-Está bien. –se rindió. Vio salir a su esposo irse.

La señora Ishida entró de nuevo a su hogar, vio como su hijo hacía una actividad que seguramente le había encargado su tía Hikari en el Kinder, así que no se preocupo por él. Pero su hija... tenía un par de días en los que la notaba un poco extraña. Fue a la habitación de sus hijos para ver si le ocurría algo, pero... se escuchó el teléfono y decidió que sería mejor contestar.

-¿Hola? –preguntó

_-Hola Sora, soy Tai._ –contestó alegremente, era obvio que se trataba de su amigo, pues reconoció esa voz desde la primera palabra que dijo. _-¿Cómo va todo?_

La mujer no supo qué responder, pero si no decía algo podía preocuparlo y era lo que menos quería:

-Nada, todo está bien.

_-¿Segura, te oyes rara; Pasó algo malo?_ –preguntó su "hermano" mayor.

-Claro, pero te quería preguntar si...

-_Dime_.

-Tai, ¿los niños se pueden quedarse con ustedes por un rato? al menos mañana por un par de horas –preguntó dudosa

_-Seguro, a nuestros hijos les encantará tener a sus amigos aquí, en especial a Daichi. –le contestó felizmente._

-Muchas gracias.

_-Pero... ¿Porqué?_

-... veras... tengo un par de cosas que resolver, unos problemillas y Matt... Matt no puede quedarse y la verdad no me gusta la idea de que se queden aquí solos con Gabu y Biyo. –contestó inteligentemente, aunque había muchas cosas ciertas en esa oración.

_-Entiendo, ¿Pero no se supone que Matt está de vacaciones desde ayer?_

-... Sí, pero la verdad no sé que pasó que tuvo que salir. –aunque pareciera una mentira, nuevamente había verdad.

_-De acuerdo. _–entendiendo que es lo que su amiga no quería hablar del tema, era probable que haya tenido una pelea con Yamato, pero era seguro que no era nada, es más, él mismo las tenía con Mimi_.-Entonces... será bueno tener a mis sobrinos postizos aquí, ¿también se vienen Gabu y Biyo para que estén con Agumon y Palmon, verdad?_

-Pues... no lo creí necesario, pero si me haces el favor de... –no pudo terminar.

_-A ellos también les gusta tener a sus amigos aquí. _–él era el mismo Tai despreocupado de siempre, lo cual agradeció su mejor amiga, ya que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada; y eso era de agradecer.

-Pues te lo agradezco mucho, Tai.

_-sabes que los amigos estamos para molestar._

-Tonto. –al parecer, lo único que cambio en Taichi, fue su corte de pelo. –Gracias. Por cierto, ¿para qué me hablabas?

_-... se me olvido. –_sinceramente_. –pero luego me acordaré, por el momento de dejó porque acaba de llegar Mimi y será mejor que vaya con ella._

-Ok, salúdala de mi parte y mañana te llevo a los chicos. –recordó

-De acuerdo, tú también saluda al oxigenado.

-...Sí, adiós Tai. –dicho esto con pesadez, colgó.

Era difícil ocultar los problemas con los que pasaban, pero era lo mejor, no quería preocupar a sus amigos y mucho menos a sus hijos. Ella consideró que sería mejor ir a terminar con su trabajo, tal vez la distraería por un rato. Pero nuevamente sonó el teléfono.

-¿Sí? –preguntó la mujer pelirroja

_-Buenas tardes, con el señor o la señora Ishida por favor.-pidió otra mujer con voz amable._

-Ella habla. –contestó, tal vez era de la oficina de su amigo Cody.

_-Habla la maestra de Aiko._

-Sí, diga, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? –se tranquilizó al ver que no era la llamada que creía, pero se preocupó por saber de la profesora de su hija, tal vez ahí estaba la respuesta a la incógnita sobre que su hija estaba un poco extraña en estos días.

_-Disculpe Señora Ishida, pero ha habido un par de problemas con Aiko, ¿podrían venir para hablar sobre el desempeño académico de su hija?_

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-_Verá, ella no ha traído tareas, se ha quedado dormida en clases, ha peleado con sus compañeras. Apenas han pasado tres días así, pero creo que sería bueno que habláramos para ver que solución podemos encontrar._

_-_por supuesto, muchas gracias por avisarme, mañana... ¿a qué hora podemos?

_-Creo que sería conveniente a la salida. Veré a su esposo y a usted._

La portadora del amor no consideró necesario decir a la maestra lo que ocurría en la casa, pero tampoco podía decir que Yamato no iría, después de todo, ellos prometieron que sus hijos estarían antes que nada. –Sí... por supuesto, ahí estaremos. Muchas gracias por avisarme, Señorita.

A pesar de los problemas que había, sus hijos eran primero, así que fue a ver a su hija, ella ya había notado su falta de animo, y esperaba que no se encontrara mal por algo; pues ella y Matt intentaban ser lo más discretos posible, pero aún y con todas las limitaciones que un adulto se puede poner, la inocencia y curiosidad de los niños pues más; tanto, que se puede malinterpretar todo.

-Hijita, ¿estás bien? –preguntó al entrar a la habitación de sus hijos, ya que ambos dormían en el mismo cuarto, aunque pronto cambiaría.

La niña ni se había percatado de la presencia de ella, hasta que la llamó. –Ha, sí... estoy bien madre. –Sora se sorprendió por la frialdad de su hija, por un momento no le pareció extraño, pues era igual a la de Matt, pero ese dato no le ayudó en nada al demostrar su manera de amar a su primogénita, pues jamás la había visto así; estaba segura que algo había pasado con ella, y el simple hacho de pensarlo le aterraba. En cuanto Yamato llegara, hablarían; pues eso no era normal, no en sus hijos.

-¿Segura? –insistió.

-¿Qué sí? –espetó.

-Bien. –conocía de sobra el comportamiento Ishida, más con lo que hace días había ocurrido. –Hija no te había dicho nada, pero... mañana, después de que vayamos por ustedes a la escuela, se irán con su tío tai, ¿de acuerdo? –intentó abrir una pequeña conversación con la rubia de 8 años.

-¿y eso? –cuestionó extrañada, aunque interiormente agradecida por el hecho de ir con sus amigos y tíos para decir lo que ocurría con su familia.

-Pues... –Sora no sabía que decir. –tú padre y yo tenemos que hacer un par de tramites y... no me gusta la idea de que se queden solos. –respondió, nuevamente, era la verdad.

'_Hay no, van muy rápido' _

-Está bien. –respondió

-Hija. –se rindió. –necesito que me digas si estás bien. ¿Pasó algo en la escuela? ¿Alguien te dijo o hizo algo? ¿A... –se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

-No mamá, no ha pasado nada, y si quieres saber pregúntate a ti misma. –dijo seriamente, un las características claras de la genética Ishida y Takenouchi.

-No me levantes la voz, señorita. –nunca le había levantado la voz, no la una a la otra, hecho que les sorprendió a ambas.

-Perdona. No quise preocuparte, y no, no me pasa nada. –terminó la charla, al menos por parte de la pequeña.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, durante la salida de la primaria, la señora Ishida se encaminó al salón en donde estudiaba su hija y su amiga Chikako (N/A: La hija de May e Izzy).

-Buenas tardes, señorita Kinomoto.

-Buenas tardes señora Ishida, veo… que no viene su esposo. –dijo observando la ausencia de él.

-Ah, no, él… viene en unos momentos, le dije, pero… está en el trabajo, además, hay un par cosas que hay que resolver.

-Entiendo, pues… si gusta tomar asiento en lo que él llega, aprovecho para decirle un poco sobre Aiko.

-Sí, por favor. Desde que me habló ayer en la tarde, me he sentido muy preocupada

-Pues verá, en esta semana no ha traído tareas, se ha dormido dos días durante la clase, no platica con nadie a excepción de su amiga Chikako, durante el recreo no juega… y lo que más me preocupo fue este dibujo que hizo ayer durante la clase de arte. –menciono lo último mientras mostraba el dibujo de su hija. Era un bonito dibujo, era seguro que la rubia no solo heredó el carácter dulce y siempre preocupado de la madre, sino que también la habilidad de dibujar. Haciendo a un lado estos pensamientos de ternura y orgullo, la elegida del amor se percató de la manera de los garabatos: estaba Matt y ella a las orillas, cuando comúnmente los dibujaba juntos, también estaba la pequeña tomando la mano de su hermano en medio de sus padres; Sora, como sabía algo de psicología por lo que le comentaban sus amigas Hikari y Noriko, entendió que había algo extraño.

-Señora, según esté dibujo y según la psicología de los niños, se demuestra que hay problemas en casa.

Sora no dijo nada, según ella sus hijos eran ignorantes respecto a los problemas de ella y Matt, pero no contaba con que su hija era demasiado curiosa, madura e inteligente.

-La verdad… -pero no termino de hablar debido a que la puerta se abrió demostrando al padre de Aiko.

-Buenas tardes, lamento la tardanza. –saludo a la maestra de su hija y después le dio un pequeño beso a su mujer mientras tomaba asiento al lado de ella. La maestra despejó cualquier duda al ver al matrimonio tan unido, pero… las apariencias engañan; aún así debía comentar con ambos el comportamiento de su hija.

-Me alegra que estén aquí ambos, pues, la razón por la que los mandé llamar fue…

La maestra comenzó a relatar los hechos dejando a los padres preocupados.

-Pues no creía que Ai estuviera tan mal. –comentó el preocupado hombre.

-Sé que no debo meterme en la vida de ustedes, pero necesito saber las condiciones en las que se encuentra su hogar. Al menos para saber qué hacer y como tratar a Aiko.

Los padres solo se miraron y después comenzaron a contestar.

*

-Oye, Aiko, mi papá me dijo que tú y Yu se irán con Juni y con migo a jugar a la casa. –dijo alegremente un niño de ocho años, que si alguien que conociera a Taichi de niño, sabría que ese era su hijo por la cabellera tan peculiar.

-Sí. –contestó con pesadez.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Daichi… -hablo con ojos cristalinos.

-Me asustas Ai-chan, dime. Mi papá dice que llorar no nos hace débiles. –intento animar a su amiga.

-Dai, mis papás se van a separar.

El niño de cabello alborotado y ojos café abrió sus ojos enormemente.

***

-Entiendo, y veo el porqué no han querido decir nada a sus hijos.

-Sí, gracias por su comprensión. –agradeció la diseñadora.

-Veo que no es mucho problema, pero recomiendo que hablen con Aiko, ella es muy madura y lo entenderá.

-Tal vez. –dijo el astronauta, pues no le gustaba decir sus problemas, menos a personas con quien apenas hablaba.

-Creo que Aiko no sabe nada al respecto, pero con las actitudes que han tomado estos días, es probable que ella se haya visto afectada. Y fuera de su hija, creo que les convendría bien un abogado, yo también he pasado por lo mismo y espero que no tengan tanto problema.

-Sí se lo agradecemos. –terminó de hablar Sora.

**  
*

-¿Estás segura Ai? –preguntó la pequeña pelirroja amiga de ambos niños, pues al escuchar la platica de sus "primos" le fue casi imposible no meterse en la plática.

-Sí, Chika. –respondió.

-Bueno, y… ¿Yu lo sabe?

-Sí, ayer se lo dije, pero creo que no entendió muy bien que digamos.

-Bueno, ¿y qué es o que vas a hacer?

-Miren, aquí traigo la grabación de la platica de mis padres. –mencionó mientras demostraba el juguete que días atrás fue cómplice de la travesura.

-A ver. –Daichi arrebató el aparato, pero en el intento cayó al suelo.

-Mira lo que hiciste Yagami. –gritó con enfadó.

Los tres niños, se agacharon para recogerlo. Esta escena fue observada por los padres de los tres; quienes se encaminaban a ver qué es lo que había pasado con ellos.

-Daichi, pídele disculpas a Aiko. –ordenó Taichi.

El pequeño moreno asintió. –Lo siento Ai-chan.

La niña rubia quería llorar, pero se contuvo por la presencia de sus tíos y de su hermano menor que recién llegaban, claro, sin mencionar a sus padres que al parecer acababan de salir de su salón.

-Descuida. –por fin habló, aunque de mala gana.

-No te preocupes hija, te compraré otro. –prometió su padre.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que en esa pequeña grabadora se encontraba la conversación de sus padres que tenía un par de días de estar oculta; eso era lo que le dolía perder.

Después de que los seis adultos se saludaran (Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, May), se fueron a sus respectivas casa, los hijos Ishida se fueron con sus amigos, y dio la casualidad que las dos hijas de Izzy y May, Chikako y Kazuyo, también se fueran con ellos, la pequeña camioneta parecía un autobús escolar con tanto niño, y más aún, después de pasar por los digimons a su "escuela". El viaje estuvo lleno de risas y uno que otro pleito que terminaba siendo insignificante con cualquier payasada que hacia el Koromon de Daichi y el Tanemon de Juri. Lamentablemente, esos momentos de alegría no eran compartidos por dos pequeños: una rubia, y un encantador niño pelirrojo.

Llegaron a su destino, la casa Yagami-Tachikawa. Comieron un platillo que la señora Yagami se dedicó a elaborar. Durante la comida, llegaron más visitas inesperadas, tales como el matrimonio Ishida-Yagami con sus dos hijos, claro, con sus respectivos digimons. Así que con tantos niños para jugar fueron a los juegos infantiles que tenían los niños en el patio de su casa.

La tarde comenzaba a caer, y Ai no sabía como podía decirle a sus tíos sobre la situación en la que se encontraba su familia. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó del balón de fútbol que iba directo hacia ella, y como era de esperarse, le pegó en la cabeza dejándola en el suelo; al momento en el que vieron los pequeños, fueron a avisar a los señores de la casa.

*.*.*.*.*

-Aiko, Aiko, despierta. –era lo que se encargaban de decir, la mayoría de los niños y de los adultos. Poco a poco, la pequeña rubia fue reaccionando.

-Aiko, ¿estás bien, te duele algo, necesitas que le hablemos al doctor? –fue la bomba de preguntas que llegaron al momento en que ella abrió sus bellos ojos zafiro. Ai ya se encontraba en el sillón de la sala, y se dio cuenta que su hermano menor estaba llorando; sin importarle el pequeño dolor que tenía en la cabeza por culpa del golpe, fue a ver qué le pasaba a su consanguíneo dejando a todos los presentes, humanos y digimons, sorprendidos por la actitud de preocuparse por alguien más en vez de ella misma, cosa que supieron se debía a los progenitores de ella, ya que había heredado esa cualidad de preocuparse y proteger al hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Yu? –preguntó con tal dulzura y comprensión que parecía que volvían a ver a Sora de pequeña, en especial Tai.

-Es que… _snif_... me preocupe mucho por ti… me asuste mucho de verte tirada. –confesó un poco más tranquilo, pero al verlo, así, ella fue la única que logró entender que esas lágrimas se debían a los sucesos que ocurrían en la familia.

-Pero ya no te preocupes Yuujou, tu hermana está bien. –dijo la educadora de Kinder.

-Ay prima, nos asustaste mucho. –dijo Saki, un niño de la misma edad de Daichi, Chikako y Ai, quien tenía a su digimon en brazos.

-Pero me da gusto que no te haya pasado nada. –dijo su hermano Kotaro, que era un año mayor que ellos cuatro; visiblemente, Kotaro era más maduro y muy parecido a Hikari, mientras que Saki era un bromista y de aspecto igual al de su padre Takeru.

-Ni lo menciones, no me gustaría saber qué mi hermano o Sora se enteraran. –agregó con un toque ligero de humor. –Ellos se preocupan demasiado por ustedes.

-No es verdad. –susurró quedamente Yu, pero nadie lo escuchó más que su hermana y su Tsunomon.

Biyomon y Gabumon (los digimons de Matt y Sora) llegaron a la escena, pues ellos habían ido por un poco de hielo para Aiko.

-¡Ai, me da mucho gusto que estés bien! me asusté mucho. –dijo el digimon de su madre.

-No quiero ni pensar que habría hecho Yamato al saber como estabas. –mencionó mientras le daba a Mimi la bolsa con agua congelada.

La pequeña ya no resistió más y permitió que sus inocentes lágrimas cayeran por sus tiernas mejillas, era algo inusual verla llorar.

-¿te duele mucho el golpe, Aiko? –preguntó Pyokomon.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces por que lloras? ¿Es por la grabadora que mi hijo rompió? –preguntó Tai

Volvió a negar con mayor intensidad.

-Tienes que decirnos qué es lo que sucede Ai. –pidió su 'tío'

- Mis papás se van a divorciar tío Tai. –habló por fin dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó incrédula Mimi.

-La verdad. –ahora dijo Yuujou que comenzaba a llorar como su hermana. Al ver que él también comenzaba a llorar, la niña con cabellos de Sol decidió ser fuerte para no preocupar lo y poder hablar con mayor claridad.

-Eso no puede ser verdad. –dijo su verdadero tío Tk.

-Me temo que sí. –contestó nuevamente la niña rubia.

- Chicos, ellos aún se aman, estoy seguro que solo son unos problemas sin importancia.

-¿Entonces porqué hablaban sobre separarnos a mí y a Yu? –dijo enojada.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oye tío. Ellos nos quieren separar al mismo tiempo que ellos se separan. –mantenía la conversación.

-Es imposible, no puedo creer que mi hermano cometa los mismos errores que nuestro padre, él prometió que nunca haría lo mismo.

-Pero... no. Estás equivocada, de seguro ellos solo discutieron.

-Que no. Ellos hablaban sobre que ya no funcionaba, sobre que no es lo que esperaban, que deberían separarse para no seguir causando problemas.

-¿Ellos ya hablaron con ustedes? –preguntó Hikari.

-No, no nos quieren decir nada.

Biyomon y Gabumon, quienes habían estado al tanto de la conversación, comenzaron a atar cabos y llegaron a la misma conclusión.

-Creo que es verdad, ellos han estado actuando muy raro. –mencionó Biyomon.

-¿lo ve?, la noche de ayer mi papá durmió en el sillón y después de que llegamos de la escuela mi papá salió todo furioso y dando gritos diciendo que llamaría a Iori-sama. –finalizó.

-Ayer mi hermano me llamó muy alterado pidiendo el número de la oficina de Cody.

-Y ayer que llamé a Sora sonaba muy extraña, y me dijo que tenía un par de problemas que arreglar, que por eso mandó a los niños con nosotros. –razonando por fin.

-Es totalmente ilógico, además, ellos lo habrían comentado con alguno de nosotros.

Y como si hubieran sido llamados, los celulares de Tai y Mimi comenzaron a sonar revelando que quienes marcaban eran nada más y nada menos que Sora y Yamato.

Los portadores de la pureza y del valor se alejaron un poco para hablar, no tardaron mucho, pero ninguno de los dos mencionó los hechos ocurridos con sus hijos. Una vez terminadas las conversaciones que cada quien mantuvo por no más de tres minutos, regresaron con los demás.

-Tía Mimi, ¿mi mamá te dijo algo? –preguntó Yu.

-No claramente, solo me dijo que había un par de problemas y que Cody los ayudaría, y... ¿qué te dijo a ti amor?

-Yamato no me dijo gran cosa, solo llamó para ver como estaban lo niños.

-Tío, la razón por la que quería venir, era para decirles que queremos que nos ayuden a reconciliarlos; y miren en la mimi grabadora que traía, la cual rompió Daichi, venía grabada la conversación de ellos dos. Aquí está. –habló un poco más tranquila mientras entregaba el juguete dañado.

-a ver. El señor Yagami prendió la grabación y todos comenzaron a escuchar:

_-Pues no voy a permitir que me los quites. –dijo Sora muy decidida._

_-Pues deberías asustarte porque no vamos a permitir que te los quedes._

_-son míos, te guste o no, además no tienes ningún derecho sobre ellos._

_-Te sorprenderías de lo que puedo hacer, hay muchas formas de ganarte._

_-Pues ya veo que lo que prometes son puras palabras._

_... _

_... _

_... _

_Se comenzó a escuchar un par de sonidos raros, pues eran lo efectos que habían tenido los golpes al caer la grabadora, así que la siguiente conversación, no se escuchó para nada._

_-Sora, entiende, ya no hay solución, lo mejor será separarnos. –se escucho una voz seria, era la de Yamato que ahora estaba más tranquilo._

_-Creo que sí, esto ya fue demasiado, además esto puede perjudicar a los niños. –decía algo triste._

_-Sí._

_-Ya no funciona, en su momento sí nos ayudó, pero ahora..._

_-Lo entiendo no te preocupes._

_-Bueno, creo que esto queda cerrado, además, tenemos el otro tema que habíamos dejado pendiente. –seguía con la conversación la madre de familia. _

_-Creo que debemos separar a Ai y a Yu, ellos son diferente y estoy seguro que en algún momento comenzaran a pelear y no quiero eso._

_-Sí, creo que sí._

_Después se empezaron a escuchar pequeños sollozos de la niña que según la grabación, estaba llorando, no permitiendo que se escuchara la plática de los adultos._

Todos lo presentes no daban credito a lo que escuchaban

-Ya ve que no es mentira. –reclamó.

-Es que me parece imposible. –decía sorprendido Tai.

-Pero debe haber una solución, ellos no pueden terminar así como así. –opinó Agumon.

-me parece algo muy triste. –agregó Palmon.

-Claro que haremos algo, y todos vamos a ayudar, cuando digo todos, somos todos.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos, amor? –preguntó la portadora de la pureza.

-Revivir sus días de noviazgo. –contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso papá? no podemos viajar en el tiempo. –dijo Juri con la inocencia reflejada en su rostro, no había duda alguna que ella era como su madre, claro que no tan mimada como lo era ella.

-Pues... entre los amigos todo se puede hija. TK, quiero tus historias. Hermana, necesito tu talento de video. –ellos asentían. –Quiero hablan con Cody y necesito los contactos de Yolei. Amor, -Mimi prestó atención. –por favor, busca en tus diarios o no sé qué, algo que sea memorable entre estos dos tontos, además de ropa para ellos dos. Y... contacta a los demás y diles lo que esta pasando, además diles que mañana hay junta aquí en la casa porque necesitamos la participación de todos. –Mimi asintió nuevamente comenzando a entender que es lo que su esposo planeaba. –Yo me encargo de hablar con Izzy y... quién lo diría, pero... creo que necesitaremos a los hermanos Motomiya.

-¿Y yo qué hago? yo también quiero ayudar. –repeló Yu.

Tai, que recordaba que ellos eran el porqué del plan, decidió darles la parte más importante. –Ustedes se van a encargar de tomar las llaves de la casa cuando les pidan a sus padres que quieren venir a nuestra casa otra vez.

-¿por qué? –preguntó extrañada la hija de Sora y Yamato.

-Porque su papá me dijo que el día de mañana iban a estar fuera, así nosotros comenzaremos a arreglar la casa. Ah... y algo más importante.

-¿Qué más? –preguntó emocionado, pues le agradaba saber que tenía una misión.

-Tienen que pedirle a su mamá que haga galletas, pero no cualquier tipo de galletas, sino unas con chispas de chocolate. –respondió con una gran sonrisa traviesa.

-Creo que ya entendí Tai, ¡Qué buena idea! –dijo Gabumon

-Será lindo recordarlo, pero ocuparemos muchas cosas. –agregó Biyomon.

-Yo me encargo, por mis amigos soy capaz de todo.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué galletas? –preguntó curioso Daichi. –Me tienen que dar.

-Ya lo verán mañana. –dijo la hermana menor de Tai.

-Por el momento creo que tenemos mucho que hacer. –dijo el escritor.

-Así es, la operación "lobo-pájaro" comienza. Escuchen, esto es lo que vamos a hacer...–dijo por última vez el ex-líder de los elegidos de 1999.

.

.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

.

.

.

.

.

_**En el capítulo 3:**_

_Mami, ¿puedes hacer galletas?_

_No pierdas el tiempo, tenemos que llegar con el abogado_

_Ya lo sé, no tienes que gritarme._

_Ya vienen_

_¿De qué se trata todo esto?_

_Tienen que estar de la misma manera en la que se encontraron hace 17 años._

_Miren, Sora y yo decidimos que..._

_Entonces no sirvio de nada, como quiera se van a divorciar_

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Antes que nada, pido disculpas por el atraso, sufrí de un pequeño bloqueo pero ya me recupere. **

**Espero que este cap le haya gustado y espero que entiendan. **

**Los que me han leído ya saben que me encantan los malentendidos, verdad?**

**Así que creo que comienzan a darse cuenta de muchas cosas. En el prox comenzaran los planes de Taichi y de los amigos y de los niños para reconciliarlos, qué habrán planeado?**

**Gracias por leer y esperen pronto el proximo.**

**Dios los bendiga **

**Amai do =)**


	3. La operación lobopájaro

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic, por todos sus reviews y también a los que me han dejados sus reviews, no saben lo que significan para mí. Espero que este cap sea de su agrado, pues me esforcé bastante para hacerlo, así que espero que lo disfruten de la misma forma en la que yo disfruté al escribirlo. 8)**

**Digimon no me pertenece. **

_**Hijos de los elegidos: **_

(hasta parece que se pusieron de acuerdo, todos son de las mismas edades!! Nota: no todos hablan pero sí salen en escena. Sus digimons, ni los de los elegidos salen, todos están en le digimundo)

**Niños **

_**Daichi (8 años. Hijo de Tai y Mimi)**_

_**Kotaro y Saki (9 y 8 años. Hijos de TK y Kari)**_

_**Yuujou (5 años. Hijo de Matt y Sora)**_

_**Kenshi (5 años. Hijo de Yolei y Ken)**_

_**Yori (9 años. Hijo de Davis y Noriko)**_

_**Shun y Souta. Katashi (Cuates 9 años. 7 años. Hijos de Joe y Momoe)**_

**Niñas**

_**Miyu (9 años. Hija de Yolei y Ken)**_

_**Amai (9 años. Hija de Cody y Hiromi) **__(Le puse mi nombre!!! jeje)_

_**Aiko (8 años. Hija de Matt y Sora)**_

_**Yume (7 años. Hija de Davis y Noriko)**_

_**Chikako y Kazuyo (8 y 5 años. Hijas de Izzy y May) **__(Error de nombre, lo siento, le decía Kazuko)_

_**Juni (4 años. Hija de Tai y Mimi) **__(Otro error de nombre, lo siento. Creo que le decía Juri)_

**Extras**

_**Cho y Hoshi (7 y 4 años. Hijas de Jun y Akira)**_

(En este cap no salen todos los digimons, Solo Gabumon, Biyomon, Agumon, Palmon, Pyokomon y Tsunomon. Sino imaginen, serían demasiados personajes, de hecho, con estos me estoy volviendo loca…)

.

**Aviso: Este cap contiene 100% SORATO!!!**

_-Así es, la operación "lobo-pájaro" comienza. Escuchen, esto es lo que vamos a hacer...–dijo por última vez el ex-líder de los elegidos de 1999._

**Capítulo 3: **Recordemos el ayer con la misión lobo-pájaro.

Después de la tarde agitada con los niños y las ideas de Tai, el día pasó rápido. Mimi se encargó de contactar a todos, los dieciséis junto con sus hijos, también a los ex integrantes de banda de Yamato. La operación lobo-pájaro volvía a empezar. Hikari y Takeru regresaron a su casa con sus hijos y digimons para realizar lo que Tai había comenzado a planear. Taichi llamó a Izzy para pedirle un par de favores que le debía_. _Respecto a Yolei y Ken, ellos también participaron; aunque los más felices al ayudar fueron Davis y su hermana Jun (N/A: Lo sé, no puedo creerlo!), aunque ella se había casado con Akira (ex compañero de banda de Matt) le fascinó la idea de reconciliarlos, ya que según ella, tenía mucho que ver con su noviazgo. De esta manera, los antiguos elegidos volvieron a unirse para ayudar a dos amigos que siempre estuvieron dispuestos a todo por ellos, ahora era el momento de ayudarlos, y no solo a los portadores del amor y la amistad, sino que también debían ayudar a los hijos de éstos, que también eran los amigos de sus hijos, la futura generación.

Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba lo importante: los invitados de honor.

-Buenos días tía Sora –saludó un alegre Tsunomon.

-Buenos días. –habló por instinto.

-Hola Sora. –fue el turno de hablar de Gabumon

-Hola, ¿cómo amanecieron? –preguntó la mujer pelirroja para despistar unas lágrimas que corrían momentos antes por sus delicadas mejillas.

-Bien, pero tengo hambre. –mencionó el digimon azul.

-Yo también.

-de acuerdo, les prepararé algo.

-¡Buenos días mami! –saludo su hijo

-Hola mi amor.

-Oye, te puedo pedir un favor... –pregunto dudoso

-Claro, dime.

-Mami, ¿puedes hacer galletas? –pidió sin rodeos.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Es que... –no sabía que decir. –es que, Ai le quiere dar unas a Daichi. –improvisó.

-Ah. _'Con que es eso'_ –No lo sé hijo.

-por favor.

-Además, Yu también le quiere dar unas cuantas a Kazuyo. –dijo una voz que aparecía en la cocina.

-A que no, Ai. –replicó el niño.

-A que sí. Yú me lo dijiste ayer. –no dejaría que ella solo quedará en vergüenza frente a su madre.

Sora, quien estaba fascinada y un poco desesperada con la conversación de los niños, decidió intervenir.

-Bueno, está bien, las haré. Pero me tienen que ayudar.

-Sí. –dijeron todos los presentes, incluidos los digimons.-Ante tal entusiasmos, y con esa escena, ella olvidó los problemas por los que ella y Matt estaban pasando.

El plan daba resultado.

---

-¡Ya están listas! –gritó emocionado el compañero de Yu.

-Sí, pero recuerden que están calientes, así que no se las coman todavía. –advirtió.

-Sí mami. Oye, ¿y le podemos dar a papá? –preguntó su hijo.

-Sí. –contestó secamente.

-Hablando de él, ¿Dónde está?

-Tuvo que salir. –respondió, no quería decirles la verdad para no preocuparlos.

Los niños entendieron que _tuvo que salir_ así que solo podían seguir con el plan.

-Bueno, niños, los dejo tantito, me tengo que arreglar.

-¿A dónde vas a ir? –preguntó de manera preocupada la niña rubia.

-am... saldré, tengo que arreglar unas cosas.

-¿Y mi papá va contigo?

-Sí. En un rato llega –cortó la conversación para irse a arreglar, ese día sábado sería muy agitado y no solo por lo que ella creía, sino por lo que ignoraba.

Una vez que la mujer salió de la vista de todos:

-Ai, mis papás se divorcian hoy. –dijo asustado. –Y nos van a separar Ai-chan. –dicho esto, el pequeño se aferró a su hermana.

-No Yu, nadie nos va a separar, te lo prometo. –aseguró mientras lo abrazaba más.

-Mejor sigamos con el plan de Tai. –sugirió Biyomon.

---

-No quiero hacer eso, pero... ya no hay otra solución. –dijo Sora mientras tomaba en sus manos una carta del abogado y salía de la habitación.

---

-Papá queremos ir a casa de tío Tai. –dijo Yu.

-Pero no, ya les habíamos dicho que irán con su abuela Toshiko. –reclamó Sora.

-Es que... –intentó replicar

-déjalos, le hablaré a Tai. –contestó Yamato.

-Como quieras. –espetó

Después que Matt terminó de hablar con su amigo respecto a que si ellos podían ir con su casa, a los cual él raramente había aceptado encantado, se dirigió nuevamente a la sala de su casa en donde encontró a sus hijos.

-¿Dónde está Sora?

-Esta hablando con su mamá para avisarle que no irán a la casa. –respondió su digimon.

-Ya veo.

-Listo. –dijo la portadora del amor que entraba a la sala. –Ya le avisé a mi mamá sobre que los niños irán con Tai.

-Bien, hijos ya tenemos que irnos. –les recordó su padre.

-Sí, solo iré por las galletas. –avisó Ai

-¿Galletas? –preguntó incrédulo el hombre rubio.

-Sí. –haciendo sellas sobre que quería que su padre lo cargara. –Ai quiere regalarle unas a Daichi.

-Pero le regalo hace un año, y también en navidad. –argumentó con un poco de celos.

-Pero es que ayer le dijo Dai que las galletas de su mamá no saben tan ricas como las de mami, por eso es que le llevamos para que aprenda. –era buen actor.

-No voy a discutir eso. –dijo un poco nostálgico.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó aún en sus brazos.

-Luego te lo cuento. –intentó evadir esos recuerdos por el momento mientras dejaba a su hijo en el piso, el niño estaba con una sonrisa algo traviesa, pero no quiso averiguar, por ahora tenía otros _problemas_ que resolver.

-Pero según Ai, tú también le quieres dar a Kazuyo. –Sora jugó con él.

-No es verdad. –replicó un poco rojo.

-Bueno, ya, podemos irnos. –dijo la niña que acababa de regresar.

-Sí. –dijo el padre de familia.

*.*.*.*.*

-Pórtense bien.

-Sí mamá. –prometió Yu.

-Y háganle caso a Mimi. –recordó.

-Qué sí. Adiós mami, los vemos cuando regresen por nosotros. –se despidió Ai, para después entrar a la casa en compañía de su hermano y digimons. Cabe mencionar que Biyo y Gabu se encontraban en el digimundo por voluntad propia.

-_ No pierdas el tiempo, tenemos que llegar con el abogado._ –le gritó Matt desde el auto.

- Ya lo sé, no tienes que gritarme. –reclamó muy enfadada.

-¿Abogado? no recuerdo que nos mencionaras nada. –le dijo Mimi.

-Ay, si supieran, pero... creo que luego hablamos con ustedes.

-Pero, dinos, ¿van con Cody? –preguntó Tai.

-No, Yamato consiguió a un abogado en su trabajo. –aclaró.

_-Sora. _–volvió a llamarla.

-Ya nos vamos y gracias por cuidar a los niños, no queríamos arruinar su sábado.

-No te preocupes, y espero que se solucione su problema.

-Sí Mimi, también yo.

*.*.*.*.*

Los señores Ishida ya se habían ido de la casa Yagami, así que la operación Lobo-pájaro empezaba su segunda fase.

-Tío Tai, aquí están las galletas de mamá, aunque todavía no sé para qué las quieres. –dijo contento el único niño pelirrojo.

-Gracias, ahora, ¿donde están las llaves de la casa?

-¡Ay no! las olvidamos. –dijo Ai muy asustada y preocupada.

-Nop, yo se las quité a mi papá cuando me cargo. –dijo de forma traviesa mientras las mostraba.

-¡Qué inteligente eres Yu! –comenzó Mimi. –ahora, debemos irnos a su casa, allá llegaran todos los demás.

-Sí. –contestaron todos.

*.*.*.*.*

-Ay me encanta la idea de todo esto. –dijo Jun mientras tomaba unos pon-pones parecidos a los que usaba para apoyar a Matt en los conciertos que daba de adolescente.

-Sí pero no los maltrates tanto, recuerda que todo debe salir bien, amor. –le advirtió su esposo Akira.

-_ ¡Ya vienen! –_se escucharon las voces infantiles de los niños.

-Ya escucharon, todos a sus puestos, Joe, Davis arréglense. Los chicos, suban al escenario; Jun, contamos contigo, Agumon, Biyomon y Gabumon, saben qué hacer; los demás ya saben, hicimos los ensayos. Yo voy a abrir la puerta. –dijo el líder.

---

-Creo que ya se solucionó todo. –dijo Matt que aún no bajaba del asiento del piloto en el automóvil, el cual estaba estacionado al frente de su casa.

-Sí, el abogado hizo todo muy rápido. Creí que tardaría más. –menciono su esposa.

-Pero... creo que terminó bien. –dijo suspirando.

-Sí, entonces, el lunes solo iremos a verificar que no haya más problemas. –volvió a decir mientras bajaban.

---

-Sora, no tengo las llaves.

-¿Qué? talvez se te cayeron en el auto. –supuso.

-No creo, al lo mejor las dejé en el recibidor de la casa.

-Bueno, abriremos con las mías.

Pero en el momento en el que intentó abrir la puerta, se dieron cuenta que estaba abierta.

-¡Está abierta! –dijo asustada Sora. -¡Tal vez entraron a robar!

-Espera, no entres, yo iré. –la detuvo. Sora, haciendo caso omiso de las indicaciones de su esposo, entró detrás de él. Al entrar, todo estaba igual a como lo habían dejado en la mañana, incluyendo las llaves de Matt que ahora estaban en el recibidor.

-¡Qué raro! según yo cerré la puerta. –mencionó Sora.

-Al parecer no falta nada...

_-Mamá, Papá._ –se escucharon los gritos de sus hijos que provenían del patio.

-Son Ai y Yu. Pero si estaban en casa de Tai. –afirmó Sora aterrada por escuchar a sus hijos gritar de tal forma.

-Vamos. –ordenó el padre de ellos igual o más aterrado que su mujer.

Corrieron por toda la casa aventando la bolsa de Sora y yendo hacia su destino. Pero... al llegar, notaron algo peculiar: Había una ¿carpa? en medio del patio y a sus hijos gritando y brincando contentos porque ellos los habían escuchado.

-amm.. ¿Tú preparaste esto? –se preguntaron a la vez.

-No. –se respondieron.

_-Tienen que estar de la misma manera en la que se encontraron hace 17 años._ –se escucharon las voces de todos sus amigos, lo cual les aterró un poco.

Los niños fueron hasta sus padres para tomarlos de las manos y llevarlos hasta donde tenían que ir. Los dos portadores del amor y de la amistad estaban asombrados, pues no daban crédito a lo que había en su patio. Yu se llevó a su padre, y Ai a su mamá detrás del escenario.

-Ai, hija, dime ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

–es una sorpresa mamá. –le respondió con una sonrisa y un brillo esperanzado en sus bellos zafiros igual a los de su padre, al momento en el que ella le daba una caja verde con un moño rojo que estaba llena de galletas con chispas de chocolate que ella había hecho esa mañana.

-Pero...

-Ay mamá es por lo de la operación lobo-pájaro. –le dijo emocionada mientras se iba, dejándola más confusa que nada. No era la primera vez que escuchaba de esa operación, así que no le gustó nada para donde iba todo. Sin darse cuenta, Biyomon apareció a su lado, pero la avecilla tampoco respondió nada.

**(N/A: A partir de aquí comienzan un par de diálogos y escenas del cap 38 de DA02 en versión latina, pero modificados para que la escena se entienda. También mi versión de qué es lo que pasó en esa navidad en el camerino de Matt que no nos quisieron mostrar ToT y la idea de la primera cita de ellos como "novios" que como había dicho en el primer cap Marin-Ishida me prestó para usarla. OJO: solo es la idea de la cita; esque me gusto +o+) **

-Oye Sora, ¿por qué te detienes aquí? –le preguntó su compañera.

-Es que no entiendo nada. –respondió mientras tenía en sus manos las galletas que le había dado su hija.

-¡Hola Sora! ¿Qué haces? –saludó Tai, vestido de la misma forma en la que estaba en la navidad de 2002, incluyendo la banda en su cabeza, solo que sin la peculiar cabellara que lo identificó por tanto tiempo.

-Tai. –le dijo divertida y un poco más tranquila al verlo como acostumbraba.

Se abrió la puerta, revelando a Gabumon:

-Oigan, algo huele delicioso.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Agumon.

-Es para Matt. –preguntó Tai siguiendo el juego.

-No sé, Aiko me las dio, dime qué está pasando. –preguntaba con una gran sonrisa.

-¿qué es, tú lo hiciste? –él no se pensaba detener.

-Tai ya dime. –pedía.

-¿No vas a entrar? –preguntó el digimon de su esposo.

-A Sora le da pena y eso no le permite entrar.

-¡Biyomon! ya pasamos por esto. –le regaño, a pesar de tanto tiempo le seguía dando vergüenza cuando hablaba de sus sentimientos, sobre todo del guapo Ishida.

-Ve a verlo, de prisa, ya van a empezar. –la animó.

-Pero Tai, ya díganme que es lo que pasa... –se detuvo al sentir la mano de su amigo en su hombro.

-Ve corre. –le dijo mientras la empujaba un poco para que entrará al 'camerino'.

-Pero...

-Si no quieres ir, nosotros las comeremos. –sugirió el digimon naranja.

Sora, entendiendo por fin qué es lo que sucedía: -Está bien, creo que ya entendí, ahora regreso. –dicho esto, ella se volteó y fue con los dos digimons.

-Llévale su regalo Sora. –dijo Tai más bien para sí mismo.

-Tai.

-¿Qué? –preguntó como si nada.

-Ya maduraste. –recordando esa escena su digimon Agumon.

-Qué tonto, pero claro, pronto cumpliré 32. –respondió con un tono muy divertido.

-¡CON PERMISO, ES EL REGALO PARA MATT! –esa voz gritona era más que conocida. Tai y Agumon solo se dedicaron a abrir paso y a sonreír. Tai sacó un pequeño aparato y dijo: -Aquí dragón valiente; El pájaro amoroso voló al árbol, repito, el pájaro amoroso voló al árbol.

-Entendido. Aquí gata blanca. El lobo solitario esta en la cueva, repito el lobo solitario está en la cueva. –dijo Kari.

-Con esto es seguro que no se separan. Ahora preparemos la otra 'cueva'.

---

_TOC TOC_

-Adelante. –dijo Matt que se encontraba con el bajo y con la misma sonrisa boba de sorpresa.

-Hola. –saludó muy sonriente Sora y algo ruborizada por volver a vivir esos momentos.

-¡Sora! –automáticamente se levantó de esa silla y se puso rojo, no importaba el tiempo que pasará él siempre se ruborizaría con su amada.

-Matt, Sora también te trajo un regalo. –informó Gabumon.

-Chicos no entiendo nada de esto. –refunfuñó Matt

-Ni yo tampoco. –siguió Sora.

-CON PERMISO ES EL REGALO PARA MATT –se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡Ay no! –dijeron los dos adultos, ya sabían lo que venía.

-¡Yamato-kun! mira, te traje este pastel y una foto mía. –dijo emocionada, ella, al igual que Tai y que todos los demás, estaba vestida de la misma forma que en esa ocasión.

-Ay, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –le preguntó Matt, él estaba dispuesto a seguir con el juego, pues los dos ya entendían completamente qué es lo que tenían que hacer.

-Tengo una extraña sensación de dejavú. –mencionó Sora muy divertida.

-Ah, hola Sora. –siguió con el juego.

-Hola Jun, dime... ¿tú nos puedes explicar qué es lo que está pasando?

-Oye Yama –siguió sin hacer caso sobre la pelirroja, la mencionada se celó un poco, ya que nadie le podía decir "Yama" a Yamato con tanto cariño, claro a excepción de ella (N/A: y de mi!)–te estaré echando porras desde las gradas y también vine a decirte que te deseo una muy feliz navidad. –regresaba a ser la hermana loca adolescente de Davis.

-Amm... gracias Jun, pero... estamos en pleno Marzo, creo que la navidad vendrá dentro de mucho tiempo. –analizó sin ser descortés.

-Espero que te guste mucho el pastel, te aseguró que sabrá mucho mejor que todas las galletas y todos los regalos que te puedan dar. –repitió las mismas palabras que había dicho en aquella navidad. -¡Feliz navidad Yama! –Y como lo había hecho hace 17 años, se abalanzó a su cuello y le dio un beso súper tronado en la mejilla; provocando que Sora, quien aún tenía las galletas en las manos, se pusiera toda roja de los celos por tanta confianza que seguía teniéndole Jun a cuanto hombre conocido se topaba, a pesar de estar casada y con dos hijas; y que Matt también se sonrojará un poco.

-Me encantaría quedarme a platicar con tigo, pero me topé a uno de tus amigos y escuché que ya van al escenario así que me voy, adiós! –se despidió.

-Oye Sora, ya no hay nadie, ya le puedes decir a Yamato que... –el ave digimon estaba dispuesta a revivir todo.

-Díganme que está pasando, y ¿por qué Jun abrazó a Matt con tanta seguridad? –preguntó un tanto enfadada, más bien, eran celos.

-No te pongas celosa Sora. –le reclamó, aunque en la verdad le gustaba que ella estuviera así tan territorial con lo que era de ella.

-Yo no estoy celosa. –se defendió.

-Yo creo que sí. –siguió con el juego.

-Ya digan de una vez que está pasando. –intentó evadir el tema que nunca le gustó.

-Es verdad, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-Anda Sora, tú me dijiste que le ibas a regalar esas galletas a Matt porque ibas a aprovechar para decirle que él te g... –comenzó Biyomon.

-Am, sí, eso fue hace 17 años, y no entiendo el porque tengamos que revivirlo. –intentó defenderse.

-Ay, por favor, al menos déjense llevar por los recuerdos. –interrumpió el juego el digimon del portador de la amistad.

Yamato y Sora, quienes entendieron que no sabrían la verdad hasta que continuaran el juego, decidieron revivir esos bellos recuerdos que tenían en lo más profundo de sus corazones y que en sus sueños y en ratos recordaban con sonrisas nostálgicas.

-Anda Sora, tú me dijiste que le ibas a regalar esas galletas a Matt porque ibas a aprovechar para decirle que él te g... –repitió Biyomon.

-Sí Biyomon para decirle que le deseaba mucha suerte y que esperaba que tuviera una feliz navidad. –corrió siguiendo la partida.

-Entonces... ¿son para mí? –preguntó señalando la cajita.

-em... sí, son para ti. –comenzaba a perderse en los recuerdos del ayer.

-De seguro las hiciste con mucho amor. –mencionó Gabumon mientras Matt tomaba la caja de las manos d Sora con una sonrisa.

-De eso puedes estar seguro, Sora solo cocina a quienes quiere mucho. –dijo contenta y con cero preocupación o prudencia.

-Ay, Biyomon. –regaño un poco roja.

-A Matt le pasa algo parecido cuando canta.

Después de un silencio que no supieron describir como incómodo o cómodo:

-Creo que nos vamos, solo vine a desearte suerte y estoy segura que ganarán.

-Gracias, y agradezco que pensaras en mí para navidad, es algo muy especial que tú... –se detuvo por la timidez

-¿Que yo qué? –curiosa y emocionada.

-Que tú me des un regalo, sabes que me gustan mucho las galletas.

-Sí, pues no tienes nada de que agradecer.

-...

-...

-...

-Matt... yo en realidad vine... para decirte que...

-Yamato nos toca salir, debemos ir subiendo los instrumentos. –justo a tiempo (¬¬) apareció Akira, el tecla dista, detrás de la puerta. – ¡Ah! lo siento, oye Matt ¿con qué está es Sora, eh? –preguntó de forma pícara.

-Sí, ella es, gracias por avisarme, te veo allá. –contestó tajantemente.

-ash, tampoco te la voy a quitar, ya sé que es tuya. –dicho esto salió.

-Bueno, yo... mejor me voy de una vez, ya van a empezar y de verdad, espero que les vaya muy bien y espero que te gusten las galletas.

-Pues... muchas gracias por el regalo y por tu apoyo Sora. –a cada segundo estaba más ruborizado mientras guardaba aparte ese regalo especial, al igual que hace años.

-No agradezcas, después de todo... tú eres quien siempre está ahí para mi y para todos. –le decía con su sonrisa encantadora y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que volvía loco a Yamato. –Adiós, vamos chicos. –se despidió.

-Ahora o nunca Matt. –le susurró mientras pasaba a su lado para irse con Sora y Biyomon.

Yamato, viendo de nuevo esa oportunidad: -Oye, Sora. -preguntó tímido y muy divertido por la situación que sus amigos le volvían a poner.

-¿Sí?

-Em...

-¿Sí? –lo alentaba.

-eee... –seguía jugando. -¿nos podemos ver... después de la presentación?

-Claro, te veré con los demás. –respondió, ella sabía a lo que se refería pero quería oírlo claramente, por segunda vez.

-am... me refiero a que si nos podemos ver tú y... yo. –aclaró tímidamente.

-¿Por qué? –quería escuchar la verdadera razón.

-Si no quieres, no. –respondió con claro desánimo fingido.

-No, sí quiero. Te veré entonces, y gracias por invitarme. Adiós. –se volvió a despedir con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-De acuerdo. –sonrió satisfecho y nervioso.

Sora se dio media vuelta para salir, pero recordó que le faltaba decir algo en esa escena:

-Ah, Matt.

-¿Sí?

-¡Feliz navidad! –le dijo juguetonamente.

-¡Feliz navidad, Sora!

Y con esto Sora y los dos digimons salieron del camerino improvisado.

---

Las luces en el escenario estaban perfectamente acomodadas, las gradas parecían ser las mismas, los amigos estaban tal cual con las mismas ropas, la banda que tuvo éxito durante la adolescencia estaba reunida, y dos personas no tenían ni la más mínima idea del porque.

-Con ustedes, ¡los Teen-Age Wolves! –presentó el anfitrión del concurso de bandas.

Se escuchó un grito del público que se encontraba lleno de personas bastante peculiares: una chica loca, la amiga de ésta, cinco elegidos y sus digimons con el compañero de Yamato cubierto con la chaqueta de Tai para que pasara desapercibido de entre todos, y otros extras (los mismos elegidos disfrazados) que aunque ahora no eran muchos, tenían que pensar que sí los había.

En otra parte de la casa, los hijos de todos estaban viendo todo, vigilando que el plan resultara:

-Ai creo que con esto mis papás van a regresar a estar juntos. –dijo muy emocionado.

-Eso espero Yu, eso espero. –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente.

Volviendo con la escena del concierto, Sora estaba más que fascinada por volver a tener cerca de los Teen-Age Wolves, esa era la banda que en la juventud pasó horas escuchando cuando creía que Yamato nunca se iría a fijar en ella.

-Tai, dime de que se trata todo esto, por favor. –pidió con los ojos cristalinos.

-Ya va a empezar el concierto Sora, de seguro que las galletas que le diste a Matt le van a dar suerte. –Sora se dio por vencida, parecía que daba un viaje al pasado, justo al momento en el que su vida cambió, pero había algo que le inquietaba, algo que no supo definir por la emoción.

En el escenario:

-Chicos, hacía tiempo que no los veía, ¿me pueden explicar que es lo que pasa aquí?

-De acuerdo Matt, claro que nos sabemos la canción, ya sabes que sí, ahora cantemos, a lo mejor ganamos. –bromeo el baterista.

-Y tú te sabes la canción, ¿verdad?

_-Con ustedes, ¡los __Teen-Age Wolves!_ –gritó el presentador, que era Tk con un traje diferente.

-Ya saben que hacer. –les dijo Matt para comenzar con los primeros rasgueos y acordes en su bajo par depuse ver a la mujer que amaba con todo el corazón y dedicarle una vez más esa canción que no pudo terminar...

_**Negai kanaeru kagi**_

_**1, 2, 3, 4**_

_**Sorezore aruiteku michi no tochuu de oretachi deatta**_

_**Minna chigau mono wo mune ni idaiterun da**_

-¿Se fijaron qué bien canta Matt? Realmente me impresiona. –expresó Gabumon.

-AHHH... ¡Yo amo a Matt así se hace! –sobra decir quien gritó, Jun. Quien agitaba locamente sus pon-pones. – ¡Y también a Akira! –para no quedar mal con su esposo.

_**Tatakau kimochi no tonari ni yowaki ni naru kokoro mo aru**_

_**Sonna toki mo nakama wa iru wasurerun ja nai**_

Todos estaban más que fascinados de escucharlos cantar nuevamente, en especial los niños; solo que ahora podrían ver el concierto terminado, uno que nunca terminó en televisión, o al menos eso era lo que dos de ellos creían...

_**Shimaikonderu buki wo ima tsukawazu ni dou suru!?**_

_**Hame hazushitatte ii ja nai ka**_

_**Osoreru na massugu ni ikeba iin da**_

Un ruido se escuchó en las bocinas... y sí, lo esperado sucedió: Detrás de los integrantes de la banda apareció el mismo digimon que hace 17 años había aparecido destruyendo el concierto, solo que era 'alguien' disfrazado; no era posible que por segunda vez ocurriera lo mismo. Como todos los presentes sabían lo que tenían que hacer salieron corriendo de ahí, dejando a Sora toda asombrada y a Matt parado en el escenario. La portadora del amor recordó lo ocurrido en aquel día, cómo es que el techo caía y... ¡cómo es que estaba cayendo en ese momento! Se asombró por un momento al ver que la carpa que seguramente sus amigos pusieron con mucho esfuerzo se empezaba a caer, sintió una preocupación, parecía que no era un juego ni mucho menos una imitación de lo ocurrido, y fue a buscar a Matt de la misma forma que hace años. Ishida, en cuento vio que ella no estaba en el lugar que la había observado, bajo del escenario, todo era demasiado real, que parecía que el techo de verdad se caía, entonces vio cómo es que un pedazo de construcción iba directo a Sora ¡ERA UN HORRIBLE DEJAVÚ!, que en realidad ese era un pedazo de hule espuma pintado de color grisáceo, pero la preocupación era tremenda. Por suerte llegó a tiempo y la tomó de la misma forma que en esa navidad, delicada y protectoramente para evitar que le pasara algo.

Quedaron un par de segundos así, viéndose a los ojos; azul y rojo que prácticamente creaban morado. Sin darse cuenta, en esos 30 segundo sus amigos aprovecharon para crear otro escenario completamente diferente, ese era... ¿un cine?, sí, era la sala de un cine. Tomados de las manos vieron a su alrededor y contemplaron que era el mismo cine en el que tuvieron su primera cita como novios. Fueron a sentarse esperando que en la pantalla estuviera una película.

Mientras esperaban, fueron recordando esa primera cita como novios:

-Todo está igual, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, Yamato.

-Creo que solo falta... –volteo hacia atrás para ver si había alguien ahí, en efecto, al voltear pudieron ver claramente a; Milhouse, la persona que había sido nombrada por Yamato de esa manera, era increíble que él estuviera ahí, pero... viéndolo de cerca, vieron claramente que era ¡Joe disfrazado!

- ¡Se lee, _Agnesif gatfag nameghino_! –dijo seguro de sí mismo.

- ¡Ay no es posible! –exclamó Sora.

-¿Pero ustedes vienen a ver la película, no?, no como esos dos que están ahí.- señalando a la pareja que estaba en el rincón comiéndose a besos, que eran nada más y nada menos que... ¡Jun y Akira besándose!

Ambos portadores del amor y la amistad se sonrojaron bastante de verlos así y de recordar esa cita, solo esperaban que la película no durara seis horas como lo había sido en esa ocasión.

-Sí, venimos a ver la película. –aclaró Sora.

-Que bien, es una historia fascinante, habla sobre....

-Creo que va a empezar. –dijo Matt, pues no quería volver a escuchar esas palabras.

Y dicho y hecho, la película empezó, pero su sorpresa fue tan grande de ver que no era la película que ellos vieron hace años, sino una que ellos:

En las primeras escenas aparecieron fotografías de ellos dos solos, de niños y de adolescentes, todo con una linda música de fondo (tobira) que se encargaba de llevarlos a los recuerdos.

La película fue pasando, hasta que llegó a una parte que conocían de sobra:

(Fragmentos de mi fic EPDAA)

_Sora se ha ido, chicos" –terminó por decir con una lágrima saliendo de sus ojos._

_-No, no, no es verdad, estas mintiendo Joe –le gritó Yamato haciéndolo a un lado –Sora, Sora, por favor despierta. Tienes que cumplir tu promesa cielo. Por favor no me dejes solo otra vez. –pedía, pero era en vano. Ella ya no estaba._

_Yamato la tomo en sus brazos aún en el piso, no podía permitir creer lo que veía, ni lo que sus amigos decían. Con su mano derecha tomó el emblema del amor junto con el collar que le regaló. Después... pasó lo que ocurre cuando alguien muere en el digimundo_

_ella se desvaneció píxel por píxel. Matt solo se quedó con su emblema, el emblema del amor, el cual se había vuelo negro, tal como en sus sueños._

_-No, no, no –eran las palabras que todos repetían. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes entre todos, en especial en Biyomon, Mimi y Tai. Yamato simplemente no podía creer que había perdido al amor de su vida._

_-No, Sora –Yamato no pudo decir más._

_---_

_-Soy capaz de sacrificar mi felicidad; soy capaz de renunciar a ella; de renunciar a mi amor. No puede haber algo más fuerte que el amor, y lo saben –dijo con una firmeza asombrosa_

_-Pero Yamato… –le insistió Taichi_

_Yamato no dijo nada, sabía que con aquella decisión, no volvería a estar con Sora, pero si esa era la forma de verla y que regresara, lo haría._

_-Hay esperanza, si llegas antes de que el eclipse acabe y le coloques su respectivo emblema, la puerta al digimundo se abrirá entre el mundo real, pero si llegas, uno de los dos tendrá que renunciar al amor del otro o, si el amor de ustedes no es lo suficientemente fuerte, Sora tendrá que desaparecer para que la puerta se abra._

_-No importa, quiero ir, sé bien que nuestro amor es demasiado fuerte. –dijo decidido_

_-Bien, Sora se encuentra en el bosque, fue a donde el túnel la llevó, date prisa, mientras tanto tus amigos deberán descifrar la profecía. –le terminó de decir su propio emblema._

_Yamato empezó a caminar hasta el túnel, pero antes les pidió un favor a sus amigos:_

_-Chicos, si yo soy el que renuncia al amor, por favor díganme todo lo que pasó._

_-Claro- le respondió Yagami_

_-Espera, no puedes llevarte el tu emblema, debe quedarse al lado del amor. –le dijo Yuujou_

_El cantante se lo quito y lo depositó al lado del de Sora, y a sí mismo se prometió rescatarla a como diera lugar._

_-No podrás regresar por medio del túnel, pero deberán buscar una ruta por medio de ustedes. Y si no regresas a tiempo, solo le quitaremos la energía, y tendrán el cuerpo de ella._

_-Matt, rescátala. –le pidió el digimon de su novia_

_-Ya verán que sí. –prometió_

_---_

_-¡Matt, Sora! –decían todos felices de ver a su amiga con vida. Yamato se apresuró a llevarla hasta donde estaban los emblemas, la puso en el suelo y se sentó su lado con ella en su regazo; pero ya era tarde, el eclipse había terminado. Matt le puso la cresta en el mismo segundo que terminó el fenómeno natural._

_-No Sora, no. –decía una y otra vez el rubio._

_Ai y Yuujou salieron de sus emblemas._

_-Matt, aún la puedes salvar, demuestra tu amor por ella. –dijo Yuujou_

_-¿Qué debo hacer? –preguntó_

_-Simplemente dilo –sugirió Ai._

_Matt volteo a ver a Sora, la cual estaba en sus brazos sobre su regazo, y le dijo: "Te amo Sora, te amo, por tu alegría, por tu manera de amar a todos, por la manera que llegué a considerar tonta sobre preocuparte por todos antes que por ti; por anteponer la felicidad por alguien más, por la manera de cuidarnos. Te amo, te amo por tu bondad y por tu valor, por la manera por perdonarnos, por ser fuerte para que no perdamos las esperanzas; te amo más que a nada y más que a todo. Te amo por lo que eres y por lo que no. Te amo porque me amas, porque gracias a ti aprendí a ser diferente, te amo por todo esto y por mas; pero la verdadera razón… es por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo... –terminó por decir derramando una lágrima que cayó directo en el emblema del amor. Después, solo le dio un dulce beso._

_-Yamato, para salvarla debes decidir quien renuncia al amor –dijo Ai_

_-… no puedo elegir. Sora me pidió decirles que ustedes eligieran, así que háganlo. –dijo para que regresaran a Sora y no usaran su energía para unir los mundos._

_-De acuerdo, se usará el amor de ustedes; se usará el amor de la persona que ame menos al otro. Una vez que se use el amor, ya no podrán volver a sentir lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo? –recordó Ai_

_-No importa, solo sálvenla. –pidió, esperando que ella fuera quien olvidara todo._

_Ai y Yuujou se vieron y sonrieron, mandaron unas luces hacia ellos. Efectivamente, se usó el amor de ellos para mantener la conexión._

_Todos lo amigos de ellos estaban tan sorprendidos por la velocidad con la que pasaban los sucesos, pero era casi imposible tener el tiempo de razonar._

_Yamato abrió los ojos… al mismo tiempo que Sora ¡Estaba viva!, era una buena noticia, para todos… pero…¿Quién renunció al amor?_

_Solo ellos lo supieron al verse a los ojos._

_'__Entonces, yo le amaba más. Su amor era menor al mío' __–fueron los pensamientos de uno de los dos._

_-Recuerden que el amor es como el fénix, renace de las cenizas. –dijeron Yuujou y Ai._

_---_

_-Yo sí recuerdo todo Sora. –sinceró Matt_

_-Yo también. –susurró con las lágrimas en sus ojos rubíes. Lástima que no se vio el típico beso que se dan en los cuentos de hadas, pues talvez era una posibilidad para romper el hechizo._

_Poco a poco se acercaron, esperando que alguno dijera una palabra, Matt se adelantó: "Sora, ya no me importa lo que vayas a pensar de mí, o si ya no sientes lo mismo, pero yo… creo que…incluso te amo más" –y sin ningún aviso previo, él le dio un beso, el cual sorprendió a todos, ya que eso solo significaba que Sora era la quien había renunciado al amor._

_Para sorpresa de Yamato, Sora intentó responder al beso, él comenzó a tener una esperanza, pero se desilusionó por lo que pasó después; Sora se separó abruptamente de él interrumpiendo esa pequeña pero dulce demostración de amor._

_-Perdón, no lo volveré a hacer Sora. –disculpó_

_Sora no sabía que decir – ¿qué… qué me dijiste antes de besarme? –preguntó con pequeñas lágrimas y la voz entrecortada._

_-que te amo, que te amo más de lo que te amaba hace diez minutos antes de que se intercambiara nuestro amor para abrir la puerta al digimund0. –confesó sin la más mínima resistencia._

_La portadora del amor no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era imposible. Yamato no podía amarla, ella…_

_-Yo pensé que tú eras quien había renunciado al amor, pensé que no me… amabas, no como yo a t." –le dijo mientras tomaba su mano –Yo también te amo, y también creo que te amo más que hace diez minutos –terminó por decir con una bella sonrisa, una sonrisa que Matt amaba tanto, pero no tanto como amaba a Sora._

_-Entonces… recuerdas todo. –dijo con mucha alegría y un encantador brillo en sus ojos zafiro._

_-Sí, ¿y tú? –preguntó ella con mucha esperanza._

_-También, todo. Te amo Sora –dijo fuertemente esas últimas palabras._

_-También te amo Yamato –le dijo abrazándolo más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba._

---

Sora tenía sus ojos cristalinos con tales recuerdos, y lloró más con los siguientes, era un video en el que salían Tai, Matt, TK.y sus respectivos digimons

_-Bien, damas y caballeros está es la primera escena grabada en la que dos amigos ensayan la manera de pedir matrimonio a las chicas que ellos aman. –dijo bromeando TK._

_-Ya apaga esa porquería. –ordenó Matt._

_-No, no, no, empiecen de una vea, a ver primero Matt. _

_-Veamos. –se sentó en esa banca del parque con Tai a su lado..._

_---Tiempo después----_

_-63 vez que intentamos grabar algo decente, Tai ya pudo pero mi hermano está teniendo problemas. A ver Matt, está es la definitiva._

_-Sí, bien, soy Yamato Ishida, ya pisé la Luna, esto no es nada para mí._

_-Así se habla. –animaron los digimons._

_Se sentó nuevamente en la banca en la que llevaban más de dos horas, tomó las manos de Tai imaginando que era Sora, así que..._

_-Escucha, tenemos siete años de novios, se que lo que siento por ti es amor, siempre lo he sabido y creo que ambos estamos listos para dar el siguiente paso... –sacó una cajita de terciopelo negra, la abrió y se mostró claramente un bello anillo dorado con una piedra azul y un roja entrelazadas. Al parecer esa escena era la definitiva para Matt, al menos era la primera que salía bien, pero..._

_-Sora, ¿te quieres casar conmigo? –preguntó timida y seriamente imaginando que ella estaba frente a él._

_Pero lo que ndie se percató fue que..._

_-hiiiiii... –gritó una señora con un niño que caminaba por ahí. Ella, al ver esa escena le tapó los ojos al niño y salió corriendo. –no los mires._

_Los chicos se quedaron todos rojos, en especial matt y Tai, mientras que TK y los digimons se tiraban al suelo por la risa._

Las siguientes escenas fueron de la boda, unas cuentas de la luna de miel, otras del nacimiento de sus hijos, navidades, vacaciones... en fin, tantos recuerdos que eran tan bellos y tan difíciles de escoger solo algunos para que aparecieran ahí.

-Sora estaba más que conmovida con lo que veía, involuntariamente recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Matt al igual que él en su cabeza.

Misión cumplida.

Al menos eso se creía.

La palabra fin apareció en la pantalla, con la imagen de fondo con toda la familia Ishida-Takenouchi.

-¿y bien, qué es lo que dicen? –preguntó de improviso Tai que aparecía detrás de ellos con todos los amigos y sus hijos.

-¿Qué? ironizó Sora. –Digo que fue una triste cita que pasé. Recuerdo que lo esperé por más de media hora y luego puso la excusa que Akira no sabía cambiar la cuerda de la guitarra.

-Pero es la verdad, yo no sabía cambiar las cuerdas. –aclaró el humillado.

-¿En serio? con razón sonaban tan mal. –dijo Tai.

-Además que yo quería ver la película de _Es la mañana llena de tempestad en el corazón del verano._ –expresó Sora.

-Sí, y tuvimos que ver esa película llena de aburrimiento por cuatro horas.

-Fueron seis. –aclaró su mujer.

- Entonces no sirvió de nada, como quiera se van a divorciar. –dijo tristemente su hijo pelirrojo abrazado de su hermana.

Yamato y Sora se soltaron de las manos y se vieron seriamente a los ojos.

.

.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo 3**

.

.

.Esta vez no hay adelanto jojo

.

.

_**N/A: **_**espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría que me dijeran qué les pareció.**

**En el prox veremos que pasa con Sora y Yama y porque se tienen que "separar" XD**

**Este cap lo dedico a todos los Sorato fans, en especial a una alocada chica que me alentó a escribir como se lo he dicho en muchas ocasiones: Marin-Ishida, pues le he tomado mucho cariño y es una forma de agradecerle todo su apoyo y por prestarme un par de ideas suyas. Gracias!**

**Y a los demás muchas gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga **

**Amai do **


	4. La inocencia de los niños

**Digimon no me pertenece. **

_**Black Sweet: **__Gracias por tu mensaje. Me alegra que te gustase el cap, yo disfruté mucho al escribirlo y me gusta aún más de saber que les gusta mi trabajo. Lamento no haber dado el adelanto que siempre doy, pero la verdad es que ni tenía idea que poner en este cap, jeje, además que quería dejarlos más intrigados_. ¬¬ ^o^

_**nOcK- nOcK:**__Gracias por seguir mi fic. Creo que ya descubriste al "gato" jeje. De verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras y por siempre leerme, espero que pronto tú vuelvas a escribir, por que por lo que veo hace tiempo que no escribes y despreocúpate, que tengo en mente muchos, muchos fics Sorato._

_**sora ishida: **__Gracias por seguir mi fic y perdón por no dar el adelanto, pero es que como dije no tenía planeado qué poner, sí tenía planeado el final pero no sabía como plantearlos. sorry _ToT

_**Marin-Ishida: **__No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario yo debo agradecer que me prestaras tus ideas, a propósito, aún no acaban ¬¬ (ye veras de lo que hablo). La verdad no sé porque se me ocurrió poner a Joe disfrazado, pero bueno. AH! Y sí habrá uno que se llame Tenshi, pero aquí no sale, te diré que faltan algunos por nacer… eso lo estoy planeando para mi prox fic del que ya les había hablado. =) **publicidadsubliminal**Digimon:Elpoderdelosembleas*empezaráaserpublicadoelproximomes**findelapublicidadsubliminal** Jajaja_

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer, en este cap se resuelve todo y espero que no me den tomatazos ni desepcionarlos. **

**Les recuerdo que los niños son taaaaaaaaaaaa….n inocentes que cualquier cosas la malinterpretan. Jeje, creo que ya se están dando una idea de lo que pasa, vdd?**

**Aviso: Otro cap lleno de SORATO!!**

_**Hijos de los elegidos: **_

**Niños **

_**Daichi (8 años. Hijo de Tai y Mimi)**_

_**Kotaro y Saki (9 y 8 años. Hijos de TK y Kari)**_

_**Yuujou (5 años. Hijo de Matt y Sora)**_

_**Kenshi (5 años. Hijo de Yolei y Ken)**_

_**Yori (9 años. Hijo de Davis y Noriko)**_

_**Shun y Souta. Katashi (Cuates 9 años. 7 años. Hijos de Joe y Momoe)**_

**Niñas**

_**Miyu (9 años. Hija de Yolei y Ken)**_

_**Amai (9 años. Hija de Cody y Hiromi)**_

_**Aiko (8 años. Hija de Matt y Sora)**_

_**Yume (7 años. Hija de Davis y Noriko)**_

_**Chikako y Kazuyo (8 y 5 años. Hijas de Izzy y May) **_

_**Juni (4 años. Hija de Tai y Mimi)**_

**Extras**

_**Cho y Hoshi (7 y 4 años. Hijas de Jun y Akira)**_

_-__ Entonces no sirvió de nada, como quiera se van a divorciar. –dijo tristemente su hijo pelirrojo abrazado de su hermana._

_Yamato y Sora se soltaron de las manos y se vieron seriamente a los ojos._

**Capítulo 4: **Malentendidos por la inocencia de los niños.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes...? –empezó a preguntar Sora.

-Amiga, lo sabemos todo. –respondió Tai. –y estamos preocupados por ustedes.

-creo que esto tiene solución, además es algo muy precipitado, ¿Por qué no lo hablaron con alguno de nosotros? –preguntó su amiga Mimi.

-Esperen…

-Miren, sabemos que esto es su desición, pero estamos seguros que está no es la forma de arreglar sus problemas, además; tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que es un divorcio Matt. –le dijo su hermano.

-Mami. –se escuchó una voz que provenía de la pequeña niña rubia y todos prestaron atención. –si se quieren divorciar porque nos portamos mal, les prometo que yo voy a cambiar, que no me voy a poner chiflada y los voy a obedecer en todo, pero no se separen y mucho menos me separen de Yu. Yo los quiero mucho y no quiero que mi familia se rompa.

-Yo no entiendo porque rompiste tu promesa papá, tú me prometiste que nunca, nunca dejarías a mami ni a nosotros. ¿Es porque te gustan más las estrellas, verdad? Yo sé que son muy bonitas, pero mi mami también es muy bonita y yo se que tú la quieres mucho. No se divorcien por favor. –pidió con pequeñas lágrimas el pequeño pelirrojo.

-Papá, yo sé que nos dijiste que un divorcio no siempre es por la falta de amor, y sabemos que esa no es la causa de ustedes; también nos dijiste que cualquier cambio es para mejorar y te aseguro que este cambio no mejorará nada en nuestra familia si mi familia se separa. –le dijo muy decidida y con la clara inocencia reflejada en sus ojos zafiro.

Yamato y Sora estaban asombrados ante la ternura e inteligencia de sus hijos, pero no entendían el porqué.

-¿Qué están queriendo decir? –pregunto Yamato algo enojado y molesto consigo mismo por ver llorar a sus hijos.

-Que no queremos que se divorcien. –contestó su hijo.

Yamato y Sora nuevamente se vieron a los ojos más asombrados que nada.

-Nosotros no nos vamos a divorciar, hijitos. –le contestó.

-¡¿A NO?! –preguntaron todos.

-No, no se de donde sacaron eso. –les dijo Sora.

(N/A:¿Cuántos de ustedes se cayeron al estilo anime? es la verdad, no se divorcian!!!, sigan leyendo ;)

-Es que… yo los escuché hablar sobre que querían separarnos y que también ustedes se querían separar.

-Ya veo, hija… hablábamos sobre separarlos a ustedes de la habitación; o sea, que ya no estuvieran durmiendo juntos, porque ya están grandes. –le explicó su madre mientras se agachaba para secar las lágrimas de sus dos hijos y acomodar el sombrerito que Ai llevaba puesto.

-¿Y ustedes? –preguntó mucho más tranquila a comparación de toda la semana.

-Nosotros hablábamos sobre separar las cuentas en el banco, hijos. –respondió en esta ocasión su padre, enternecido por la inocencia de sus hijos. -¿Porqué creyeron algo así?

-Es que… Ai y yo... le dijimos al tío Tai y él… -comenzó sollozando.

-¡ESO LO EXPLICA TODO! –dijeron ambos padres.

-¿Entonces ustedes no se van a separar? –preguntó por última vez en su vida la pequeña niña de Yamato y Sora.

-No. –respondieron.

-Yo sabía que no podían separarse. –dijo nerviosamente Gabumon.

-Era algo lógico. –siguió Kari.

-Niños. –habló Yamato captando la atención de todos los mencionados. –Vayan a jugar, tienen todo el patio para ustedes solos.

Como era obvio, todos los 18 niños que se encontraban cumpliendo la misión lobo-pájaro fueron a jugar, ya que ese gran patio contaba con juegos y varios distractores para pasar un buen tiempo.

-Bueno, solo nos debemos reír por lo ocurrido y enternecernos por los malentendidos causados por la inocencia de los niños. –propuso Tai.

-Todos ustedes entran a la casa, ahora mismo. –orden severamente la mujer pelirroja.

Los adultos no pudieron negarse, era lógico que Yamato y Sora se llevaran una sorpresa al encontrar una carpa en su jardín y más lógico que se enojaran por ver que sus hijos se preocupaban al creer que ellos se separarían. Una vez dentro de la casa y con el gran número de personas y algunos digimons comenzaron la "charla".

-Me pueden explicar el porque ustedes les dijeron a mis hijos que Yamato y yo nos íbamos a divorciar. –exigió.

Nadie emitió ningún sonido.

-Les pedí algo.

Nadie se quería meter con Sora o con Matt, sabían claramente que cuando se trataba de sus hijos, los dos sacaban dientes y uñas.

-Es que… -comenzó Tai. –ayer que tus hijos fueron a la casa, nos dijeron que tú y Matt se iban a separar, si hubiéramos sabido que era de separarse de las cuentas de banco no habríamos hecho nada de esto, además ustedes hubieran pensado lo mismo si no nos decían nada y hablaban sobre cosas de abogados.

-Además, no tienen la culpa de tener a tan buenos amigos. –mencionó Momoe.

-Es que nos preocupamos mucho, Sora. –agregó el digimon de la mencionada.

-Además nos conmovió mucho la idea. –se excusó Yolei.

-Chicos, no puedo creer que hicieran todo esto. –les dijo Yamato con un toque de indignación.

-Haber, mejor díganos que más pasó, porque no se necesita un abogado para esto. –analizó el abogado, Cody.

-Pues… pasaron muchas cosas en la semana, chicos. –empezó divagando Sora.

-Estamos para escuchar. –dijo Hiromi.

Los señores Ishida se vieron a los ojos seriamente, con la mirada se dijeron todo, que tenían que compartir los problemas con sus amigos…

***

-Lo ves Ai-chan, tus papás no se van a separar. –la animó su mejor amigo.

-Sí Dai, creo que mi familia no se separa, además, ¿viste lo mucho que se quieren?

-Sí, y no te preocupes, porque tu familia no estará separada, al contrario.

-Aja, bueno... vamos a seguir jugando.

-¡Sí!

Después de esa tierna y motivadora escena entre los hijos de los elegidos, todos los niños empezaron a jugar.

***

-¿Todo eso pasó en esta semana? –preguntó asombrado TK

-Sí, por eso es que me veían más preocupada que de costumbre.

-Wow, y la verdad disculpen mucho todo lo que pasó. –se expresó Joe, que seguía disfrazado de _Milhouse_.

-Es que es increíble, una demanda a ustedes de parte del banco. –dijo May.

-Un robo de tus diseños, Sora. –enojada Mimi, quien no soportaba ese tipo de personas.

-¡Qué pusieran una demanda por derechos de autor! –esta vez fue Cody, ya que sabía algo.

-Que Aiko tuviera problemas en la escuela. –mencionó Noriko.

-Y nosotros pensando que se querían divorciar. –agregó Akira.

-Pero nos sirvió para que no viéramos. –dijo Jun.

-Y nos esforzamos mucho para hacer la película. –dijo Kari, ya que ella era quien tenía los videos.

-Es que me sorprenden mucho... por cierto, ¿cómo supieron de la cita que Sora y yo tuvimos por primera vez?

Todos voltearon a ver a Yolei.

-Es que... –comenzó a explicar la portadora de la alegría. –un tío es amigo del primo del cuñado del vecino del dueño del cine al que fueron, y su hijo fue el que estuvo pasando la película ese día que fueron ustedes y lo contacté para que me diera la descripción de cómo fue su cita. –explicó con mucha facilidad y simpleza.

-Vaya, a puesto que fue idea de Tai. –supuso su mejor amigo que se encontraba al lado de su esposa permanente.

-Pues sí, yo no ideé solamente el plan, sino que también los nombres secretos, aunque esos fueron más idea de Davis. –dijo orgulloso.

-Hablando de él, ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Sora al no ver a su "especial" amigo.

_-Estoy aquí_. –se escuchó. Todos voltearon a verlo, él era el que se había disfrazado de ese digimon que interrumpió nuevamente el concierto de Yamato.

-Con que eras tú.

-Sip, y yo inventé los nombres secretos.

-¿nombres secretos?

-Sip, yo soy dragón azul; Tai, dragón valiente; tú, lobo solitario; Sora, pájaro amoroso; Kari, gata blanca; en fin, ya se darán una idea de cuales son los demás. –dijo alegremente.

-Sí, me hago una idea. A propósito. –dijo Sora captando la atención de todos. –es muy lindo volverlos a ver como los veía de jóvenes y... disfrazados de esta manera.

-Lo sé, yo ya no usaba estos googles, de hecho se los quite a mi hijo. –dijo seriamente, lo que no supo fue que causó risa.

Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Sí me molestó un poco que creyeran que me quería divorciar de Sora, siempre hay ciertos problemas pero se solucionan, así como la vez que fuimos al cine, ¿de acuerdo?

-Además, el propósito de ustedes fue muy lindo. –continuo su esposa.

-gracias, y nos alegra que resultará, además por un momento pensé que les gustaría ver la película de _Es la mañana llena de tempestad en el corazón del verano_. –dijo Mimi.

-No ya no la quiero volver a ver. –opinó Tai.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó su esposa.

-Malos recuerdos. –respondió.

-¿Malos recuerdos?

-Sí, Mimi, es que cuando éramos jóvenes Tai, Kari y yo fuimos a ver esa película. –comenzó a explicar Sora.

-Ya me acordé, y yo compré dos entradas para ir al cine, ya que no había y por eso entramos a ver esa otra; lo peor fue que luego tú me dijiste que ya habías ido. Pero no pasó nada, se las di a Izzy y todo acabó. –recordó un poco nostálgico.

–Ah, y esa fue la cita que Tai e Izzy tuvieron. –agregó Sora.

-¿Cita? –preguntaron sus esposas un poco sorprendidas, dejando a todos estupefactos por la "cita" de los mencionados.

-Pe... Pero...

-Tú ya me conocías en ese entonces Izzy. –le reclamó May.

-Y tú Tai, te aprovechas que tu novia estaba en USA para aceptar las citas, y no con cualquiera, ¡sino con Koushiro! –claramente estaba celosa, pero más preocupada que nada.

-Me decepcionas Izzy, jamás lo creí de ti. –le replicó su esposa May.

-Pe... per... –no le daban tiempo de explicar.

-Un momento, yo quería ver la película de _Kill Bill_ y luego vimos esa película dramática. –se intentaba excusar Tai ante la reacción de las dos mujeres, y maldiciendo a Sora y a Matt por hablar de esos temas tabú; pero en realidad él era el culpable de todo.

-Chicas... –intentaba intervenir Sora, pero basta decir que estaba más que divertida con tal escena.

-No Sora, déjame terminar, estos dos nos ocultaron eso por mucho tiempo. –le dijo May.

-Además quién sabe cuantas citas más tuvieron a nuestras espaldas. –mencionó Mimi igual o más preocupada por un posible "traición" entre ellos dos.

Los dos hombres estaban asustados por ver esa reacción entre sus amadas mujeres, y lo pero era que no dejaban explicar nada; Sora, teniendo compasión de ellos dos y preocupada por que se pudiera provocar algún tipo de violencia, decidió intervenir.

-¡Chicas! –captó la atención de ellas y de todos. –Izzy no le pagó las palomitas.

Las mujeres se relajaron de inmediato

-Lo hubieras dicho antes, Sora. Amor, no te preocupes. –le dijo Mimi a Tai, quien estaba con la boca abierta y la cara asustada por la bipolaridad de las mujeres. Izzy estaba de igual manera, pero más tranquilo y prometiéndose en silencio nunca más volver a tocar el tema.

-Bueno, les propongo algo: Hay comida, un escenario, los Teen-Ages Wolves están reunidos, y creo que sería bueno que terminarán el primer concierto en TV que nunca pudieron terminar, además, estoy segura que a los niños les encantará escucharlos ¿que les parece? –propuso Kari.

-Claro.

***

Todos los antiguos elegidos disfrutaban del concierto privado, los niños estaban más que felices por las canciones y algunos hasta pasaron a cantar.

_*******__**Saikou no kirifuda wo shimatte oite dou suru!?**_

_**Kakko warukutemo ii ja nai ka**_

_**Furimuku na mayowazu ni yukeba iin da**_

_**Negai kanaeru kagi mou te ni aru**_

_**Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu soko daro**_

_**Tsukamitai mono e mukaeba ii**_

_**Jibun no sekai wo hiraku no sa**_

_**Negai kanaeru kagi sono te ni aru**_

_**Michi e tsunagaru doa sugu me no mae**_

_**Wakiagaru kodou shinjireba ii**_

_**Aratana sekai wo hiraku no sa**_

**_._**

Y con música, risas, besos, abrazos y una rica comida que Mimi Yagami y Davis Motomiya habían preparado, la tarde terminó.

Todos los invitados se encontraban en la sala de la casa, al parecer, unos se empezaban a sentir mal por comer de más, otros comenzaban a dormir y los adultos aún no se terminaban de disculpar por las ocurrencias.

Los pequeños comenzaron a entrar, la primera fue la hija de Tai y Mimi.

-Nuevamente, discúlpenos. Actuamos precipitadamente, como si fuéramos niños y...

-descuida Izzy, no tienen nada de qué disculparse. –les dijo Matt.

-Oigan, entonces no se van a divorciar, ¿verdad?

-No Juni, todo fue un malentendido. –explicó Sora.

-Ah, es como una discusión.

-Algo así.

-Yo le dije que solo era una pelea. Es que mis papás se pelean. –dijo.

-A que no. –replicó Tai como si fuera un niño y Mimi lo apoyó.

-A que sí. Hace pocos días se pelearon.

-A que no Juni, no digas eso. –la regañó su madre.

-Que sí; y se encierran en su cuarto y se oyen ruidos extraños. –aclaró con la inocencia reflejada de una niña de 4 años. (N/A: o_o' Los niños!)

Ante la declaración de su hija, los elegidos del valor y la pureza no pudieron hacer más que agachar su cabeza y ponerse todos rojos, claro que los demás, a excepción de los niños, rieron a carcajada limpia.

-Bueno, bueno, es normal una _pelea_ en un matrimonio –se defendió. - Ya nos vamos. –ordenó el compañero de Agumon.

-¿Por qué tan pronto Tai, o es que tú y Mimi se van a _pelear _está noche? –ironizó Matt muy divertido.

Mimi se sonrojó más al igual que Tai

-Dije que nos fuéramos. –repitió.

-Falta Daichi. –le dijo su niña, la misma que lo puso en vergüenza.

-¿Dónde está ese niño? –preguntó frustrado.

-Antes de venirme el y Ai-chan se estaban peleando. –contestó Juni con simpleza.

Las risas desaparecieron de la cara de Yamato y el rostro rojo de Tai pasó a pálido; ante la confesión de la niña y su reciente concepto de _"pelea"_ que ella tenía. Ambos padres abrieron sus bocas, iban a decir algo, pero los llantos de dos niños llamaron la atención.

-¡Mamá! –entró llorando la pequeña niña rubia seguida de un niño con cabello esponjado que venía con sus manos sobre la panza.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Sora muy asustada al ver a su hija llorar de esa forma.

-¡¿Qué te hizo ese malcriado?! –preguntó autoritariamente Yamato.

-él.... me.... –comenzó a narrar con sollozos mientras Yama miraba al niño con ojos asesinos; queda de más decir que Daichi estaba más rojo que nada.

-¡Dime qué te hizo!

-¡Vomitó en mi sombrero! –soltó de una vez mientras se quitaba su gorrito y mostraba de lo que hablaba.

Sora entendió perfectamente la situación de su niña, mientras que los niños pensaban _¡qué asco! _y los adultos, _¡de tal palo, tal astilla!_

-Pe... perdón, pero es que me dolía mucho el estomago y... y... no quería vomitar en el suelo, así que... que le quite el gorro a Ai, y... yo vomité en él. Los siento de verdad. –dijo muy asustado y arrepentido.

-Sí, lo entiendo, ¡pero no era pretexto para que me lo volvieras a poner! –le gritó muy enojada, demostrando claramente ser la hija de un Ishida y una Takenouchi. Después le esto, le dio un buen golpe.

"_Esa es mi niña" _pensaron orgullosos los padres.

***

Después de que Sora bañara a su hija, y que los demás se fueran a sus casas, a excepción de la familia Yagami; todos estaban más tranquilos en la sala.

-Perdóname Ai-chan, -le pedía Daichi.

-Descuida, ya me bañe y ya se me quitó ¿verdad?

-Perdón. –deprimido.

-Ya, olvídalo. –la niña era como Sora.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos. –volvió a repetir el líder de la familia.

-Claro, y les volvemos a pedir disculpas. –dijo Mimi.

-Está bien. Los acompaño. –les dijo Yamato mientras se ponía de pie junto con ellos.

Matt los acompañó hasta que subieron al auto y en el momento en el que iban a arrancar, Yamato les gritó: -¡No se _peleen _tanto! –después se carcajeó de buena gana y entró a su hogar.

Al entrar, miró claramente a sus amores sentados en la sala y cómo es que Sora lo miraba, diciéndole que se sentara.

-Bien, creo que debemos hablar. –dijo le mujer pelirroja.

-Sí.

-¿De donde pensaron que su padre y yo nos queríamos divorciar?

-Es que... hace una semana, escuché como es que tú estabas llorando y diciendo que no ibas a dejar que te quitaran no se qué cosa, y luego vi a mi papá que se durmió aquí en el sofá, y luego que casi no se hablaban, y luego hablaban sobre un abogado y... y... –la niña empezó a llorar y se refugió en los brazos de su madre.

Ambos padres estaban totalmente asombrados, no sabían que sus hijos la pasaron tan mal y menos que habían tenido tanto miedo de separarlos:

-Verán, en esta semana, su madre y yo tuvimos muchos problemas, problemas del trabajo, de la casa, de muchas cosas que no vale la pena que les contemos porque ya se solucionaron, pero no quiere decir que con cualquier problema, los padres se vayan a separar, ¿de acuerdo? –los reprendió suavemente mostrando su faceta paternal.

-Entonces, ¿porque se gritaban? –preguntó el niño.

-No nos gritábamos a nosotros cariño, estábamos hablando por teléfono discutíamos con una persona. –aclaró su mamá.

-¿Porqué papá se durmió aquí?

-En la noche me levanté porque estaba pensando en los problemas que teníamos y me puse a ver la televisión y luego me quedé dormido, pero no era porque estaba enojado con tu mamá.

-¿y sobre separarnos? –preguntó la niña nuevamente.

-Como ya les habíamos dicho, es porque pensábamos hacer una recamara para cada quien, pues los dos ya están grandes. –respondió Matt.

Los niños se emocionaron con la idea, ambos se disculparon con los padres de nuevo.

-Y que les quede algo claro hijos, su madre y yo nos amamos mucho, mucho que con ese mismo amor, los amamos a ustedes; y por eso es que queremos lo mejor para ustedes dos. Así que la próxima vez que tengan una duda sobre nosotros, será mejor que nos digan y lo hablemos, no que alerten a todos, ¿entendido? –aseguró.

-Es que yo me asusté, porque mi mamá se pone triste y está muy preocupada cuando tú te vas a un viaje papá, y yo pensé que eso era. –se expresó su hijo pelirrojo.

-Pero no va a pasar. –aseguró su padre.

-Y en la más mínima, remota posibilidad de que tu papá y yo nos separemos, tengan la certeza que será porque ya no hay otra solución, y que lo hablaremos con ustedes, pero que nunca los podremos separar. –aclaró.

-¿Alguna duda? –preguntó su padre.

Los niños negaron con una sonrisa y una tranquilidad reflejada en sus ojos, era claro que ellos estaban más relajados con las aclaraciones de sus padres y nunca más tendrían una duda acerca del amor que había en ellos.

-Ay, que bueno que todo va a estar bien, es que ya no quiero que vengan todos a la casa. –dijo Yuujou.

-¿Porqué? –preguntó su madre, pues daba por hecho que a sus hijos les gustaba que sus amigos vinieran.

-Bueno... todos menos Hoshi.

-¿Porqué? –preguntó de nuevo un poco más divertida.

-Es que... –el niño ya no quiso terminar y se puso todo rojito, tanto que se confundió con su cabello.

-Es que Hoshi dice que está enamorada de Yu, y lo sigue a todos lados. –explicó su hermana de forma muy divertida.

Los adultos solo rieron.

Ellos eran una familia, y siempre sería así.

***

La noche se hizo presente, y después que los padres de familia acostaron a sus hijos, ellos fueron a su habitación.

-Sora. –la llamó.

-Dime. –un poco soñolienta.

-Perdóname.

-¿Por qué Matt? –curiosa.

-Por lo que dijeron los niños, tú te preocupas mucho por mí y no hago nada al respecto, sabía que te la pasabas mal cuando viajo, pero nunca lo he querido aceptar; y me da miedo que eso afecte a nuestro matrimonio. –sinceró seriamente.

Sora se sorprendió por las palabras de su esposo. –Mira, no te voy a negar que me preocupo mucho, que es difícil estar sola al cuidado de los niños; pero sé que es tú trabajo y que es lo que te gusta, además que...

-Ese es el problema, Sora. Tú siempre te preocupas por mí, por todos; y no piensas en ti a veces.

Yamato la conocía bien.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, amor? –preguntó de una vez por todas.

-A que... si tú me lo pides, dejo de ir a las expediciones y...

-No. –dijo segura. –No vas a dejar de trabajar, tú eres de los mejores que hay y no por miedo, o por mí, vas a dejar de hacer lo que te gusta.

-Sora, es por nuestra familia. Yo quiero lo mejor para nosotros. –le dijo.

-Y yo también, y lo mejor en este momento es que tú sigas trabajando, pues es muy difícil que tú consigas un trabajo como el que tienes ahora y mi trabajo aún no es muy estable que digamos. Así que deja de atormentarte con eso, ¿de acuerdo?

El trato quedó sellado con un beso, así que no había necesidad de decir _sí._

-Me parece increíble que pensarán que nos queríamos divorciar.

-Sí... tienes buenos amigos, Sora Ishida.

-Lo sé, y un esposo muy guapo, comprensivo, adorable que es la envidia de muchas. –divertida.

Sora besó nuevamente a Yamato.

-Espero ser yo. –le dijo juguetonamente.

-¿Quién más podría ser? Yamato.

-A propósito, me encantó verte así de celosa por mí. –le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa?

-Sí, tú, de Jun.

-A que no,

-A que sí.

-A que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

...

Y con esta pequeña discusión y de está forma ese día terminó para la familia .

Es cierto que los amigos están para todo, que nos apoyan, alientan, comprenden; que los niños tienen una inocencia que en ocasiones enseña más que todos los conocimientos del mundo; que en la vida hay pruebas y problemas, que no todo puede ser risas y abrazos, pero siempre hay que recordar que todo problema tiene solución, de lo contrario no sería problema.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

.

.

Aclaraciones:

-Yama y Sora nunca se quisieron divorciar.

-Todo fue la inocencia de los niños y de la torpeza de los adultos.

-Durante la semana, Matt y Sora enfrentaron problemas con las cuentas del banco, ya que las tenían juntas y cobraban muchos intereses ¬¬ (por eso es que debían 'separarse')

-Una compañera del trabajo de Sora le robó unos diseños, por eso es que cuando ella habló a la casa, (ver cap 1, la llamada que Ai no alcanzó a contestar) ellos estaban gritándole, no entre ellos.

-Sora tuvo que demandarla por el robo.

-Los niños son muuuy inocentes, en especial Juni (ya se dieron cuenta).

-Ellos enfrentaron una demanda porque la compañera de Sora reclamaba los dibujos como suyos.

-De tal palo, tal astilla.

.

.

* * *

N/A: OK, Terminé otro fic!!

Espero que les haya gustado y perdón si les hice creer que Yama y Sora estaban peleados, ese era el propósito del fic, pero les di muchas pistas al respecto, además que tenía como meta estar narrado desde el punto de vista de la inocencia de los niños, cómo es que las peleas entre los padres afectan a los hijos en todos lo ámbitos, el apoyo de los amigos y el amor que hay entre estos dos. =)

Así que nadie se meta con su matrimonio, si es para perjudicarlos! solo por que en el epilogo no estaban acaramelados no quiere decir que estén divorciados, y si se divorciaron es porque en algún momento se casaron!!, además, en la imagen de ellos se ven claramente a los niños una rubia y una pelirrojo, queda más que claro que estos dos no se quedaron solamente con las galletas de navidad.

Gracias por leer

Esperen más fics

**Dios los bendiga.**

Hasta pronto

Amai do.

**_19 de marzo de 2010_**


End file.
